Moon love (Forever with you)
by Lonesome ronin
Summary: Evangeline starts her first year at Hogwarts and become good frieds with Lily and the 4 boys later known as the marauders. Little did she know that she will fall in love with a certain someone from the maraoders who has a secret he don't want anyone to know of. Not his friends and especially not her. Will she discover his secret, and what will happen if she does? (Remus and OC)
1. Welcome to hogwarts

_**Welcome to Hogwarts!**_

( _I won't regret meeting you, never. As long as I live. I will always love you._ _Are you so daft you can't understand that! There is no other who can make me feel like this!_ _No matter what. So please, please stop pushing me away! you think you are protecting me,_ _and doing what you think are the best for me_ _, but it only hurts!_ _You only hurt me and yourself when you do this! At least look at me!_ )

The sun had just begun to show itself on the blue morningsky, but one 11year old girl with the name of Evangeline Redwood was already up and combed her black, curly mess of hair. Her room was in a mess as well. Clothes and books where thrown everywhere. She also had an owl who sat quietly in a corner. For any normal person it might seem strange to have an owl as a pet. It's not the most common pet to have after all. And if one would take a closer look at the books, they would find a lot of strange titles like "History of magic" and "Fantastic beast and where to find them".

Evagneline gave the mirror one last look with her brown, almost black eyes and then rushed outside and In to the kitchen where her mother was on her way to prepare the breakfast. Evangeline's mother had almost as curly hair as her daughter, but it was blond instead of black. The black hair Evangeline had gotten from her beloved father.  
"You are up early, I though you would sleep for some more" Her mother smiled and placed a freshly made pancake on Evangeline's plate.  
"As if i could sleep now. You do know what day it is today right?" She smiled back and poured some jam and whip cream on top of them.  
"Of course i do sweetie. But your train to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry aren't going to leave yet." she laughed and continued with the pancakes.

Yes, Evangeline was no ordinary eleven year old girl, she was a witch. She had, since she was little known that she would go to Hogwarts, her mother had told her that. Evangeline's mother, whose name was Hilly, was a witch who after she graduated Hogwarts had fallen in love with a muggle (which is the name of non magical people) called David. He had been very surprised when he had found out that Hilly was a witch, but he had stilled loved her very much, so when they got a daughter Hilly had told David that Evangeline would most likely go to a school where she would be taught magic, as Hilly had done herself back in the days. David had not opposed. He thought it was quite exiting having witches in the family.

When Evangeline was done with the pancakes she went back to her room and began to pack everything she needed inside some big trunks.  
After about one hour, when she was done, she was sitting on her bed, with her neatly piled trunks and her owl on top. She was impatiently swinging her legs back and fourth, waiting for her parents to come and take all her stuff to the car. Soon She heard a knocking on the door and her dad entered the room with a smile.  
"Are you ready for your school start honey?" He asked, almost as exited as she felt.  
"You bet!" Evangeline answered happily and helped him carry her luggage to the black car. Hilly came out whit a proud grin on her face and brought Evangeline a sandwich for the long car drive to king's cross station in London, where her train be departure in a couple of hours.  
When they all sat in the car David turned up the music real high and left the driveway. Half way to the station Evangeline fell asleep, tired of looking at the landscape that quickly flew pas them. And when she finally woke up they were already at King's Cross.

The train would not leave until an hour more, so Evangeline and her parents decided to go to a nearby Cafe where they could spend a little more time whit etch oter. Since she would stay at the school for the whole year, except when it was holidays, she wanted to spend as much time whit them as she could.  
Her mum talked much about Hogwarts and how it would be to go there when suddenly a lady who looked like the age of Evangeline's mother came up to them.  
"Sorry, i couldn't help but hear that you talked about Hogwarts" She said.  
"Yes, what about it?" David asked and looked suspiciously at her. If she was a muggle, she shouldn't know about Hogwarts.  
"Well, i have a daughter who also will begin her first year there too, her name is Lily, Lily Evans" She smiled.  
Evangeline saw the girl by the woman's side. She had red hair and green beautiful eyes. Evangeline's parents invited them to sit and have a talk. The two girls almost immediately became good friends. Evangeline learned that Lily came from a muggle family but had also gotten the letter to Hogwarts. That wasn't strange though. Even a muggle born child could have magic inside of them sometimes.

They talked until the train soon was about to departure. when Evangeline and Lily looked at their train tickets there was something strange with them. It stood platform nine and three quarters. And bout Lily and Evangeline had never herd of such a platform before. But since Evangeline's mum had gone to Hogwarts before she knew how to do. To be able to get to the train, she said, they had to run into what seemed like a solid brick pillar. The pillar that separated platform nine and ten. After they ran into it they would find themselves inside a new station that no one else but the wizards and witches knew about and could access. Since muggles could not enter Evangeline's dad and Lily's mom had to stay outside. But luckily Luna's mum could follow them inside to make sure that they would get on the train whiteout any problems.

Lily hugged her mum and Evangeline her dad before they turned towards the pillar. For Evangeline who had a witch to mum, she was used to magic a little. Which made it not all to strange to run towards a solid pillar, but for Lily… well. One could tell she was nervous.

"Don't worry child. I am here. Just run into it and everything will be fine" Evangeline's mum promised, to ease Lily's fear. And thus, the girls breathed in, and ran for it. When they knew they had entered the inside of the pillar, they finally opened their eyes.

It was so much to look at that Evangeline, nor Lily did know what to do at first. For a moment they both where happy they had made at least one friend already, even though they newly met, because with all the children that ran around everywhere, making friends wouldn't be easy, at least not for an introvert who had a hard time talking to new people.  
Evangeline's mum followed them to one of the carriages entrances and kissed her daughter goodbye and took Lily's hands and said a "nice to meet you" before they went to take their seats.

they looked quite a long time before they decide to take a seat next to four boys.  
"Is it fine if we sit here?" Lily asked and the boys nodded.  
Lily who was a little bit more outgoing than Evangeline introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you" a boy whit black hair and glasses smiled." I am James Potter"  
"H...hi. I am Peter, Peter Pettigrew" A boy whit a ratlike appearance continued. He looked like someone who was always nervous, with his wide eyes and stiff appearance.  
"And i am Sirius Black" Sirius was a guy with curly, long black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked quite handsome. The last of the four boys was reading a book and did not seem to take any notice on what happened around him. But the guy named Sirius quickly gave him an elbow to the side.  
"Hey!" The guy complained and shot an angry look towards Sirius.  
"You might want to introduce yourself to the girls here mate!" Sirius said and gave him a hard gaze.  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you" Remus gave them bout a small smile that not quiet seemed to reach his ears and then continued on the book. Evangeline examined him a little bit closer. He was also quite handsome. He had short, kind of curly, thick blond hair and blue eyes. But he also had some strange scars on his face. Not to visible, but enough to catch her attention. She wanted to ask him how he got them, but that would be strange from a first meeting.

When Lupin put down the book they all talked and had a fun time. Evangeline was happy to have gained even more friends now. They hadn't even entered Hogwarts, but she had already made five new friends. At least she hoped they would be.

Lupin was a really nice guy when he got away from the book and talked to her and Lily. But he seemed to be a man of few words since he mostly looked outside the window. Lily and Evangeline learned that all the boys also would start their first year of Hogwarts.  
"Wich houses do you hope to get into?" James asked.  
"Well, my relatives and parents will kill me if I'm not getting into Slytherin" Sirius sighed, but then smiled "So I'm hoping for Gryffindor" James laughed and playfully hit Sirius on the shoulder. Evangeline didn't know what house she wanted to be placed in.

After a while James reminded everyone to go and put on their uniform since they soon would be at Hogwarts.

Their was a little place on the train where one could change in privacy. The robe fitted Evangeline very well. She had bought the robe In a secret place only wizards and witches knew about called Diagon ally, where a person could get everything needed for magical activities.

The train came to a stop and everyone began to take their things and go outside. A man with a huge brown beard and glasses asked the once who was about to begin there first year to come with him, while the rest of the people went up a dirt road.  
The man led them to a huge black lake which the students would have to cross over in very small, and not so safe looking boats. Evangeline and many more looked at the big, fantastic castle in the middle of the lake. It was really beautiful whit what looked like candles floating in the air.

To her surprise, when she had entered one of the boats, she noticed that they where moving by themselves once they all got in. She sat beside Lily and two others inside one boat and the four guys they had meet on the train took the boat beside them.

When all came across the lake the old man led them inside the castle. I was a wonderful sight. It was like an 1800-th century castle, whit armors and strangely enough, moving paintings. Evangeline was used to that, since her mother always read a magazine called the daily prophet. it was a magic magazine with moving pictures. The paintings greeted each and everyone of the students when they passed them. Lilly looked surprised.  
"We don't have moving pictures in the muggle world" She said with a smile.

When they finally came to a stop in what seemed to be a little Scrub, Evangeline saw a very young witch whit a stern look at her face and a big stereotypical witch hat on her head. When she began to talk, Evangeline noticed that even her voice was stern. Not someone you should mess with for sure.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor mcgonagall. Before you can enter the great hall i have somethings to inform you about. The First thing you will do when you go through the big doors is to come forth when i have shouted your name. A hat will be placed on your head, and it will tell you which house you'll be in. Those are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These houses will serve as your family. You can win points to your houses, but you can also lose points if you don't behave or break some rules. A teacher can remove points whenever they find it fitting. Well, that's it for now, I am sure you are all tired after the long train ride, so follow me." She said and lead them to a set of big wooden doors.  
Evangeline began to feel sleepy. It had been a very strange day whit many new impression and information. She kind of longed for a bed. But the entrance ceremony had to be done.

The great hall was really big and grand. There was four rows of long tables where people already had taken a seat. Students, who was older.  
The tables had all different colors in decoration. One was green with a snake, one red with a lion, one blue with some kind of bird and the last was yellow with a badger. And to Evangeline's surprise there was no roof. The sky was all visible with candles floating in the air.  
"It's just magic. At least that's what I've read in my book" Lily explained happily.  
"Oh, I see" Was all she could answer. Her mum had told her about the sealing, but she had never thought it would be so beautiful.

When everyone had gathered close to the staff table a little stool was placed in front of the new students whit a very old looking hat on top of it. The professor started to call out the names of the first year students.

At first everything was quiet when people tried the hat on, but suddenly the hat would shout out the name of the house the person would belong to, and everyone at the table who represented that house started to clap there hands while the new student happily stumbled to his or her table. Evangeline soon learned that Ravenclaw had the colour blue, slytherine green, hufflepuff yellow and Gryffindor red.  
Sooner then she wanted, her name was called out and Evangeline nervously made her way to the stool and sat down. The hat was put on her head, and at first it was all quiet, but suddenly the hat began to talk to her, Evangeline could clearly hear its voice inside her head.  
 _"Oh, a brave girl i see. Yes, your future will be filled with events that requires bravery, you can be sure of that. And you will become a great witch. And a very big_ _decision_ _will come your way that_ _requiters_ _this much bravery. But_ _because_ _of_ _this bravery you posses,_ _you might get into hard times. So I think it will be_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last thing the hat shouted out loud for everyone to hear, and the gryffindor table clapped there hands and welcomed Evangeline whit open arms. Even Lilly, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter was sorted into gryffindor which made her really happy. Now all her new friends would be in the same house. But when Remus tried the hat on, he seemed to become a little bit pale. Paler than he already was, but it soon disappeared when the hat shouted GRYFFINDORE! But Evangeline couldn't help but to wonder what the hat had said to him.

After a while, a slender black haired boy called Snape came forth and was sorted into Slytherin. Lilly gave him a look and a thumbs up, making the pale boy blush until he took his seat at the slytherin table. Evangeline was surprised that Lily seemed to know that guy. They must have met before Hogwarts.

When the sorting was all done. The principal rose from his chair and looked out at the great hall.  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. For all the new students, my name is Professor Dumbledore And I am the schools headmaster. If their is anything troubling you, don't hesitate to come talk to me. And i need, as always, to tell you all that this schools forest is not a forest for anyone of you to venture into during the day, nor night. It can be very dangerous there. It's not called the forbidden forest for nothing. So keep out, and only venture inside if you are with a teacher to watch over you. Well, I think that's all that is needed to be said for now. You must ll be hungry, so I won't bother you with a long speech. Let's sing the schools anthem, and then we'll eat!"

They tried as best as they could to sing along. When they where done, Dumbledore clapped his hands, and suddenly the empty plates on the tables became stuffed with all kinds of delicious food. Evangeline didn't know what she wanted to taste first. Everything looked so tasty. There was even some foods she had never seen before and really wanted to try. Lily gasped beside her and looked as amazed as Evangeline felt.

When everyone was stuffed Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to bed. The prefects of the school was the once leading the way to the sleeping dorms. Gryffindor's prefect was called Mathias. While walking Mathias told everyone that their things would already be in place in their room.  
The girls and boys had different rooms to sleep in, so Lily and Evangeline bid the four boys a good night and went inside the room. Lilly and Evangeline shared the room with some other girls there age. One of them came towards them with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kate" She reached out her hand. Evangeline and Lily shook happily.

"I am a muggle born, so this is all very new to me. I hope we can be friends" She said shyly. Evangeline smiled at her.

"Sure. Lily here is also a muggle born as well. I am no master since I mostly lived like a muggle. My dad is one you see, but stick with me and I can tell you all that I know about the would of magic"

Evangeline manage to find her trunks beside one of the beds and happily threw herself on it with a laugh. Lilly's bed was right beside hers and she seemed to be as happy herself. Kate had the bed on the other side of Evangeline.  
Evangeline smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt like she would like it here already. Tomorrow would be the start of her first class, and it would be really exiting. When she was done taking everything in, she went to the toilet, brushed her teeth and put on a nightgown and went into bed. When Lily was done too, they talked for a little bit until they fell asleep. Tired, but happy. Kate fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, which made Lily and Evangeline giggle.

 **Next day:**

The morning sun woke Evangeline. She yawned and stretched before throwing a pillow at Lilly.  
"Hey! Wake up! First day at school!" She shouted while Lily gave her a death glare.  
"Not before two hours from now, did you have to wake me!"  
"Sorry Lils, I coulden't sleep" Evangeline laughed and went over to her trunk to get her school uniform.  
"Well, do I have to suffer for that?" Lily asked but couldn't hide the exited smiled on her face. She was also exited to start the day  
"Sorry again. By the way. I never asked how you know that black haired dude that was sorted into slytherin yesterday"  
"Oh him. His name is Snape. We have known each other for a quite long time now. He was the one learning me a bit more about magic when I noticed what I could do. We kind of became friends after that" Evangeline nodded.

When they where done with the morning routines Evangeline, Kate and Lily went down for breakfast. When they saw the four boys from yesterday, they decided to sit together with them.

 _ **(Hope you liked the start of this fic :D I had it planned from long ago and now I'm finally on it! :D Do leave a comment and follow ;) I always love to read your comments, and always make sure to answer them when I have time :) Next chapter will be out soon :) )**_


	2. Half a year done

_**Half a year done**_

The breakfast was almost as tasty and varied as the dinner the day before. Evangeline gladly ate while she talked to her new-found friends. To Lily's surprise some owls entered the great hall and swooped some letters and packages down to their owners.

"What the?" She said amazed.  
"Ah, guess you don't get letters like this in the muggle world" Evangeline laughed.

Evangeline got a letter from her parents who hoped she had had a good start at Hogwarts last night. She smiled and decided to write something back later, after her classes.

The first class they had was history of magic. Lily seemed to be fascinated, but Evangeline had already been told by her parents of all the great wizards and witches in history, although some things where new. It didn't make it better that the teacher was a ghost. Yes, a real ghost. There where many ghost walking, or rather soaring around Hogwarts. Only one ghost teacher though. He talked with a monotone voice that would make even a fly fall asleep. Apparently, the teacher had woken up one day and went to class as normal, believing that he was still alive although he died in his sleep. During the class Evangeline talked a little bit more to Kate. She was really cute with her blond hair, sky blue eyes and a friendly smile on her face that never seemed to stop.

The classes went by quite fast the first day, and they almost didn't get lost even once. Even though it would have been easy, since the big castle could be really confusing at times.  
When classes ended, Evangeline, Kate and Lily decided to take a look around their new school. They decided to start with the outside. They went down a path which lead to a lake. Before they got to the lake they found a really strange tree. It was twirled around itself with small, green leafs. When Lily went closer to look at it the tree suddenly moved, making Lily back away in fear with a surprised squeak.  
"Oh my! I...I didn't think it would move! What kind of tree is that" Evangeline didn't know, but it suddenly looked a bit threatening where it was, moving it's benches, as if to warn them to come any closer.  
"I'm not sure. But I think we should stay away from it for now" Evangeline responded and dragged Lily down to the lake with Kate close behind. None of them wanted to get smashed by a tree their first proper day at school. That surely wouldn't look good.

The sun shone beautify, creating golden sparkles in the water.  
"I know where I will do my homework's from now on" Evangeline smiled and took a seat down by a tree very close to the water. Lily laughed and joined her.  
"I think I will do mine in the common room, for the most part anyway" Gryffindor's common room was really nice. It had an open fire which was almost always burning, and a couch to sit on and talk with friends or just study. Evangeline nodded and yawned.  
"I will head back to the common room. I have some things to take care of. See you guys later" Kate said and went back up to the castle. Soon the silence was broken by the four boys from the train, making their way down to the river.  
"Oh, Evans and Redwood" James smiled and came up to them. "How did you think the first day went?" He asked and sat down by Lily. Sirius, James and Lupin was also joining them. Evangeline was painfully aware of Lupin siting next to her. She hoped he wouldn't see her blush. She didn't know why she acted like this when he was near. It was something with his kind eyes that always made her wanting to look into them. Even though she only had known him for a short while, it was enough to tell her that he was really kind. And his looks also made her heat flutter more. This was a feeling most unknown to her. She was anyways too young to think about feelings like that anyway. For now, she would just try her best to become friends with him, and the rest of the boys.  
"It was fine I guess" Lily answered, almost coldly. Not pretending to notice Jame eyeing her a little more than needed. Evangeline on the other hand gave James a smile.  
"It was awesome! I never though it cold be so funny to learn things like this" She smiled. James nodded approvingly.  
They passed some time talking to each other. Evangeline and Lupin talked about homework already, which made Sirius to sigh of boredom and call them "Brainiacs". James on the other hand tried to impress Lilly by catching a red, small ball he had hidden in his pocket really quickly. Lily didn't seem all too impressed though. Rather a bit annoyed.

After a while, the black haired slytherin boy Snape came down to the lake a bit further away from the group. James eye caught the boy and a sly smile spread on his lips.  
"Hey Evans, check this out" James whispered a spell, making Snape fall down into the water. Lily got very angered by this.

"What the hell James!" She shouted, getting up and quickly made her way to Snape, helping him up. Snape gave James and the other boys a death glare, pushed away Lily, telling her he was fine, and walked away.  
"That twas uncalled for Potter" Lily said with an angry voice. James just shrugged his shoulders while Peter and Sirius Laughed. Lupin on the other hand just shook his head, half a smile crossing his face before continuing the talk he had had with Evangeline.  
Lily on the other hand was so furious on James that she went back up to the castle.

When Evangeline came back to the sleepingdomr she found Lily siting on her bed, reading a book.  
"Well, If you want to be friends whit those pricks be it, but me for my part has no interest being all friendly towards them" Evangeline sat beside her friend.  
"Hey, I know it was kind of mean towards Snape, but don't be too angry. It was just a prank" Lily wasn't the one who easily changed her mind, especially not when it came to bullies. She hated them, and that was what Potter had proven to be, a bully.

The next day Evangeline had to tell the boys why Lily wasn't sitting with them. She didn't really like that it had turned out like this.  
"Awww com on! It was only a harmless prank, nothing more. Don't like that boy anyway. He is such a looser. I mean, have you looked at his hair? All greasy and shit. And a slytherin at that" Evangeline sighed. She didn't want to fight with the boys. She had come to like them and didn't want to loose them as friends. So she decided to not bring it up any more. She could still hang out with Lily and the boys anyway, just not at the same time.

During the potion class she found how Lily gave hateful glares towards James. When their teacher tried to pair them together to make a potion Evangeline was fast in volunteering being with Lily instead. The teacher nodded and allowed Lily and Evangeline to make a pair before turning back to the class. James didn't look all to happy about it though.  
"So, today you will do a quite simple potion. A potion that will make anyone who drinks it laugh uncontrollably for a couple of minutes" Lily and Evangeline was almost about to laugh without such a potion. The though of a potion that could do something like that sounded kind of silly, and unpractical.  
One boy accidentally drank a little of the potion, and it actually made him laugh for more then a few minutes. It was hard for everyone else who stood and looked at him to hold in their own laughs when they saw him rolling on the floor, hysterically laughing.

The next class was flying classes. James had a smile of delight in his face, as if this what something he had waited for a long time. Their teacher looked kind of stern, but when she talked she had a calm and melodic voice.

"The first thing to learn is how to get your broom up to your hands. Just concentrate and say up!" The students did as they where told. The broom, who was laying on the ground, magically flew into their hands when they uttered the word. When all had their brooms in hand, the teacher egged for their attention again.  
"Al right. I want you all to fly only when I blow in this whistle" She brought forth a shiny whistle she had dangling from her neck. "When I do, I want you all to push from the ground as hard as you can, and the brooms should be able to lift you above the ground" Lily gave Evangeline a nervous look. When the teacher blew the whistle everyone did as they been told.  
James was definitely the one who had the most natural talent in flying. He lifted from the ground and seemed to be in complete control. Evangeline didn't do so bad herself, but the height made her a bit scared. They practiced for a while until the teacher gradually made it more complicated.

"Good work everyone" She proudly said when the class was done. You all did a good job, especially you Mr. Potter. I'm hopping to see you entering our quidditch team as soon as you can" Evangeline's mum had told her about quidditch. It was a game where the participants flied high in the air on brooms, throwing balls inside some rings to get score for their team. There was also something called the golden snitch. If it was caught by the chaser, the game would be over, and the team catching it would be the winner. James looked proud if himself. Surely he would love to enter the team if he could. At least that was what his look told her.

The time passed by quickly and for every day Evangeline learned something new. New spells, new potions, new magic history. Evangeline and Remus soon got a routine to meet at the tree by the lake and study together. Those where the times Evangeline liked the most, when it was only her and Remus, having fun learning together without the others. Lily was still not talking to James, and his bullying on Snape had only grown worse by the day. Kate was mostly hanging out with Lily, but sometimes she could be with Evangeline and the boys too.  
"How about this spell?" Remus suddenly asked her, waking Evangeline from her thoughts.  
"Wingardium Leviosa? You want us to practice it?" She asked.  
"Yes. Look at the stones there. Perfect for practice" Remus pointed at two quite big gray stones close to them.  
"Al right. Let's use it on them" She picked up her wand, Remus doing the same. They took one stone each and tried to make it levitate. Remus was the one who first got a hang on it. Evangeline sighed and was about to give up.  
"Don't" Remus said and suddenly went behind her back, taking her hand in his. "You have to move the wand differently. Remember, swish and flick" With Remus help Evangeline finally manage to make the stone levitate quite high above the ground.  
"Thank you Remus" She smiled shyly.

Soon the winter came, creating a white and glistening landscape. Evangeline looked outside the window and sighed.  
"A shame we can't sit by the tree and study together now" Evangeline said and gave Lupin a smile.  
"I know. We have to wait for the summer. But I guess the common room is as good as any place" he smiled back.  
"Are you going home for winter break Remus?" She then asked him.  
"I don't know. We'll see. I haven't decided yet"  
"Oh, I guessed since your mum haven't felt so well lately you wanted to go home" Remus had now and then gone back home during the months they had been in school. He told them all that his mother was sick and needed him. When he came back he always seemed to have new scares though, and more tired then usual. He told them he got the scars out of Clumsiness. Evangeline found that kind of funny, because she had never met anyone so none clumsie as Remus. His reflexes was really fast, and he was very agile too.  
"Well, if she needs me I will go back home. What will you do?" Evangeline smiled and told him she would go home to her parents.  
"And remember. If you would need my help in any way concerning your mother, I will gladly help in any way I can to make your mum feel better. We are friends now after all" She added. Remus blushed a little and looked away.  
"S...she will be fine. It's nothing too serious. I can handle it myself"  
"Fine. But remember that friends help each other" Evangeline gave him a sweet smile and went back upstairs to the girls dorm.

Some weeks later the train came to pick her and the other students who had decided to go home during winter breaks. Sirius, Remus and Kate would stay at Hogwarts, while James, Lily and Peter would go back home, like Evangeline.

Sirius hated his family, which was the only reason he stayed. Since he became a gryffindor his parents had never shut up about how disappointed they where at him. Not that he seemed to care though. He only looked happy that he could make them mad at him. Evangeline could easily tell he didn't have the best relationship with his parents. That somehow made her sad. Parents should always be there for their kids and make them feel loved, but it didn't look like Sirius had felt his parents love in that way. Still, she was glad that he had turned out to such a nice guy. He was kind and sweet. Nothing like his parents seemed to be.

When Lily saw that Evangeline was siting beside James and Peter she instead went with Snape to another place on the train.  
"Why is she so mad at me all the time" James asked and shook his head. Evangeline sighed.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you use her friend Snape as a punching bag"  
"Snivvelus? He has it coming to him" James said and lifted up his arms and leaned on the seat, as if he had no care in the world. Evangeline had to agree that James could be kind of rude sometimes, but she knew he was a kind person to most people. She didn't know what he had against Snape though. Not that she cared anyway. She had made it her priority not to get caught up in whatever rivalry or hatred they had going on. It was not her thing to care about.

When they all went out from the train they said there goodbyes and went out from the station through the solid brick wall, back at the ordinary station, Evangeline's parents greeted her with smiles and hugs.  
"You have to tell us all about your first term love" Her mother said while walking back towards the car.  
"I will mum, I will" Evangeline laughed.

At home again everything went the same as it always had done before. She went to ice skate with her patents, and did other cozy winter activities.  
The only new thing new was that Lily came over for a few days. Lily's mum dropped her off.  
"Have fun girls" She smiled, walking back to the car.  
"We will!" Evangeline assured and dragged Lily inside.  
"You want to hex some muggles?" Evangeline asked suddenly when no one could hear her with a mischievous voice, and a sly smile on her face. Lily was completely surprised.  
"You know that it is forbidden for us to use magic outside of the school! And besides, where did that come from all of a sudden anyway?" Lily lectured her.  
"I know, I was just joking idiot" Evangeline laughed and playfully ruffled her friends hair. Lily sighed and shook her head, but couldn't hold in her laugh.  
"Al right, fine, I knew you only joked. But how about some hot chocolate? It's freaking cold outside, and I need to get my warmth up" Evangeline nodded and led Lily into the living room, turning the radio on, finding a channel that had something christmasy to listen to and went to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate.

Evangeline soon came back with two hot chocolate mugs and handed one over to Lily.  
"Lily, I love both you and the boys as friends. Couldn't you forgive James so we all can be friends together? I'd like us all to hang out together" She suddenly pleaded. Lily turned her face away.  
"No I won't. If he stops harassing Snape, and ask him for forgiveness I might consider it. But not before that happens" Evangeline knew that Lily was a suborn person. If Lily didn't want to become friends with them, Evangeline wouldn't maker her. It was up to Lily after all.

The winter break felt to be over as quickly as it started. When Evangeline entered the castle she realized how much she had missed it.  
She, James and Peter hugged Remus, Kate and Sirius, happy so see their friends again.  
"How have you guys been?" James asked. Sirius smiled mischievously.  
"I gave the school Janitor a prank he soon will forget. Remus wasn't a part of it though. You have to be more of a prankster Remy. Books are good, but you need to get a little bit fun now and then too, and some great laughs" Sirius said and looked at Lupin.  
"I leave the pranks for you and James Sirius. And books are entertaining enough for me" Lupin laughed. James smiled mischievously and placed his arms around Remus shoulder.  
"Oh my friend. Just you wait, we will get you into pranks as well" Evangeline shook her head but also had a smile on her face.  
"If you guys are done joking around, let's go to the common room. There we will hopefully be able to talk more undisturbed"

As usual the fire burnt brightly inside the fireplace inside the common room. The friends took a seat by it and began to tell how their winter had been. Evangeline looked out the window and smiled. Soon she and Remus would be able to go back to their favorite study place of all time. She would quite soon have done her first year at Hogwarts. Now with the summer soon here, it wouldn't bee all to long before the term was done. Time really flies by fast when having fun, she thought. And she was happy about it. And exited for what her second year would give. But for now, she had to concentrate to pass her first year.

 _ **(The next chapter is done. Hope you liked it. This will be a quite long fanfick I think, so comment and follow for more ;) )**_


	3. New year, new adventure

_**New year, new adventures:**_

Evangeline went down to the common room after she was done with her morning routines. It was still very early and she didn't expect no one else to be up, thus she sneaked out from the sleeping dorm, careful not to wake up Lily and Kate.

But when she came down she was met by the boys who stood and talked about something.

"Morning guys. What are you doing up this early?" They turned around in surprise.

"Can ask you the same. What are you doing up yourself?" James asked back.

"I couldn't sleep" She said and shrugged.

"Al right then my lady. Remus here has found a secret passage that he promised to show us. We are heading there now. Wanna tag along?" Sirius asked with a secretive smile on his face.

"Isn't it bad to be out of our dorms this early and go around sneaking about? What if someone would see us?" Sure, Evangeline was all in for a little adventure in her life, but she wasn't really interested in risking being expelled for doing something forbidden. What would her parents say?

"Don't worry about it. We will be careful not to be seen okay? No one should be up now anyway, so it's not like we have many people to be cautious of" James answered and gave her a wink. Evangeline sighed and agreed to follow them.

"When did you find this secret passage Remus?" Evangeline asked curiously. He didn't seem like the guy to sneak around the castle without permission.  
"I needed to talk to Professor Mcgonagall about something, then I stumbled upon it by accident" He answered with a quiet voice. Not wanting anyone else to hear them.

"But where does it lead?" She asked, her curiosity still not satisfied.

"You'll see. Be patient" He chuckled. And continued to lead them.

They stopped by a portrait, and Remus carefully placed a hand on it and took it down. The portrait gave a small protest, being woken up so early and abruptly, but when Remus hushed it, it listened and went quiet. The first thing Evangeline noticed made her gasp. It was so beautiful. It was a big glass window that showed them the lake. It was such a beautiful scenery. The room was beautify furnished, with a cosy fireplace and what looked like an antique big rug beside it.

"Woah!" the other boys gasped, and took a proper look around.

"This can be our place from now on! Our secret place only we know! We can decorate it however we want!" Sirius said with a happy twinkle in his eyes. James suddenly jumped up and down like a happy maniac or something.

"I know! We can plan all our newest and coolest pranks here! Let's be known as this schools awesome pranksters!" Remus looked a bit sceptical about it, and Evangeline felt the same as well.

"I don't know guys. I guess we could, as long as it's pranks that won't get us expelled or hurt someone. Hogwarts is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want it to end like that" Lupin said nervously. He knew that the two boys usually could get up to some kind of mean pranks when they felt in that mood. Sure, he could like a prank as much as the next person, but only if it wasn't mean and everyone could laugh at it afterwords. Alex was the same.

"Don't worry Lupin. We just want to bring some fun to Hogwarts. Sure, study is important, bus so is having fun, since we're going to be here for many years to come" James smiled. Remus nodded.

"Fine. I'm in" Sirius turned to Peter and Evangeline.

"What about you two?" He asked. Peter was quick at giving a "Yes". That wasn't strange giving that it was easy to see that he looked up at the boys and their mischievous manners. Evangeline raised her hands in a surrendering pose.

"Not for me please. I am fine with being friends with you all like this. I don't need to get involved with any pranks and such" The boys nodded understandably. They wouldn't force anything on her. She didn't need to do pranks to be their friend anyway.

Evangeline turned to Remus with a smile.

"And I guess we could study here when things gets to crowded in the common room, right?" He gave her a happy smile back.

"Sounds fantastic!"

When Evangeline got back to the sleeping dorm she was met by a worried Lily.  
"Where where you? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Evangeline gave her a surprised look.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just went on a little exploration that's all. Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen, I don't think it's fine to walk around the castle that early. Why not read a book or something instead?" Evangeline chuckled at her friends worry.

"I will do that next time Lily" She assured.

Kate sat up and rubbed the sleep of her eyes.

"What's the commotion about girls?" She asked confused.  
"Never mind that Kate. Everything is fine. Get up now. We don't want to come late to our lesson right?"

Evangeline hated the potion class the most. Not because of anything special. It was just hard to make sure everything was measured right. One mistake and it could have dire consequences. Their teacher was anyway kind and helped as fast as it was needed. His name was Horace Slughorn. Not the most pretty name. He seemed to take a liking to Lily. She was really good at potion, and often commented how happy he was with her. And Evangeline could always be happy when she was paired with Lily, who with her talent always gave them good grades. Evangeline wasn't all that bad at potion herself. But definitely not as good as Lily.

Their first year went by very fast. Evangeline barely had the time to grasp how fast things went. And soon, it was time to go home for the summer break. She looked back at everything she learnt this year, and felt happy. Lily had invited her to stay at her place a while for the summer, and of course she had said Yes. Kate as well.

The students entered the Hogwarts express and said goodbye to their school for the time being.

Lily's mother hugged her warmly at the entrance.

"Welcome to our home Evangeline. Glad to see you. Oh, and here is Kate I've heard about" She said and shook hand with the shy Kate.

Lily gave the girls a hug.

"Welcome to my humble home" She said dramatically and showed them inside. Kate smiled excitedly.

"Woah! We can be up late and have girl talks and pillow fights and go to the beach and and...!" Evangeline and Lily laughed at Kates excitement.

"Never been to a sleepover before? That was so stereotypical" Lily asked with a chuckle.

"Actually no. I always kept away from kids my age when I noticed I could do magic. Didn't want to be… you know… weird" She almost whispered. Evangeline wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Well you don't have to worry about that any more. We're all magical" She winked and looked at Lily.

"Well, shall you not show us your room? Never seen it before" Lily gasped.

"Oh right! Sorry, where is my manners? This way" She said and led the way. Lily had a sister as well called Petunia. But they didn't see much of her. She seemed to be in a foul mood whenever they saw her, and didn't want to bother her. She even took her food and ate it up at her own room. Her mother tried to ease the mood when Petunia was around, bit to no vain.

They stayed at Lily's for a couple of weeks, before it was time to head back home. In just a couple of days, their second year would start, and they needed to bye all the new things they needed.

When Evangeline came home, the letter had already arrived. Her mother and father took her back to Diagon ally, where she met James.

"Oh, James, you're here to get your stuff today to?" She smiled, while her mother and father greeted James parents.

"Indeed I am. Look how you grown over one year" He smiled and examined her.

"Can say the same about you potter. I've been at Lily's for some time by the way" James got a smile on her face.

"Oh, the easily angered redhead? Don't see why you like to hang around her that much. She seem like a bore" Evangeline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She is not. If only you stopped giving Snape a hard time, maybe she could hang out with us?" Now it was James turn to sigh.

"Come on! We only mock him a little, no one gets hurt. And it's not like I do it all the time. Anyway, I have no interest to be with someone who's always boring like her and can't take a joke" He added.

"Fine then, it's not my thing to care about" She ended the topic and instead continued to talk about other, funnier stuff.

A couple of days later, Evangeline was at the Hogwarts express once again. She was happy to see Sirius, Peter and Remus once again. Remus looked as good as ever, though she noticed some new scars on him. He did look tired and a bit sick as well, which made her worried.

"Hey, are you fine Remus?" She felt the need to ask him. The other boys looked a bit worried as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache. It will be over soon" He said with a pale smile and turned his head back to the window, as if he wanted to end the conversation as quick as possible.

When they arrived something new happened. Instead of taking the boats, as they had done their first year, they could comfortably ride in carriages dragged by no one, to Evangeline's surprise. Not that it felt strange though. It was probably dragged by magic.

As last year, Dumbledore welcomed them back to another year at Hogwarts, and when the ceremony was over, they went to bed.

Since it was her first night at the castle in a long time, she had a hard time sleeping. She went up from her bed and sneaked out. She opened an empty classroom and practised some new charms. Until a voice suddenly made her jump.

"Oh, a night-owl are we?" She turned around in surprise and came face to face with Dumblerore.

"Oh, I...I am so sorry professor. I… I didn't mean to… I..." She was stopped by his amused smile.

"You are Evangeline huh? I've heard good things about you. Don't worry. I won't expel you for this little. I just saw this room open and wanted to see who's here. I am a night-owl myself you see" She blushed.

"I just wanted to practice some new charms. I won't do it again" Dumbledore laughed.

"Practice is what one should do to get better at a thing. I won't stop you from that my child. Say, how's Hogwarts this far?" He asked curiously. She felt honoured to talk with the headmaster for the whole school. Dumblerore sure was a wizard who could get respect easily, even if he had such a kind and sweet appearance.

"Thank you Professor. Everything is really great. I am happy to be able to go here"

"Then, I am happy as well. Oh, do remember to come to me if anything bothers you. Anything at all. And even though I like your enthusiasms, I do recommend you to not be up and about this early. It could be problematic if a teacher or prefect saw you" He gave her a warm smile before leaving her to do what she was doing.

"Of course! He is the best and kindest wizard there is" Lily said when Evangeline told her about her night. Evangeline nodded in agreement. He sure seemed to be like it. He almost felt fatherly, even though she only met him personally that one time. She leaned back in her bed and yawned. The class was soon about to start, but she could wait for a few more minutes before going up and make herself ready for the day.

"POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! LUPIN!" A girl screamed in the distance. Evangeline quickly rushed towards the sound. It was a girl going her third year, and her body was covered in green goo. Evangeline couldn't help but chuckle. Even though she tried to hide it as best as she could as the third year student rushed past her.

Soon after the boys showed themselves, laughing.  
"We got her!" Sirius shouted when he got the chance to breathe.

"I don't thinks she will be so happy about that guys" Evangeline scolded, but couldn't hide her laugh.

After a few days in school, Remus once again had to go back home for a new reason. It began to feel strange, that he always needed to head back home now and then. And every time he told them, he looked weak, tired and a bit sick. And he continued to do so for a couple of days after coming back, until he looked like his old self again. Evangeline couldn't help but worry. She cared for him a lot, and so did the others, she could tell. And it frustrated them that he never asked them for anything at all, if they in any way could be helpful.

When Remus was away everything turned boring for Evangeline. Sure, she could ask Sirius or James to study with her, but that was not the same. Besides, it was Remus that she missed, to hell with schoolwork. She just wanted him to be there with her.

Lily noticed Evangeline's frown.

"Hey girl, what's wrong? Is it because of Remus?" Evangeline suddenly blushed and gasped at Lily.

"C...come on. It's not like that!" Lily laughed.

"Oh come on, as if I can't see how you, every time he is away, get that kind of face" Evangeline blushed even more.

"What face? This is how I always look" Lily gave up a laugh again.

"Don't try to hide it from me Chica, I know you too well" Lily winked.

"Fine, okay, I admit it. I do like him and miss him when he is away" Lily clapped her hands, and Evangeline had to hush her friend before the rest of the class would hear them. Lily blushed and then turned to whisper.

"I understand you. Of all those four boys Remus sure is the most calm and collected one. He is not as much of a prankster as the others, not as mean" Evangeline nodded. There where many reason to like that guy. Being away form him the whole summer had sure made her realise her feelings even more. But she wouldn't surrender to them now. She still would focus on school. Maybe next year she would try to make a move. She didn't want to move to fast, she still was too young for that kind of things anyway. Friends was the best for now.

Kate was already at the dinner when Lily and Evangeline arrived.

"Where have you guys been?" She asked, stuffing her mouth with food.

"Sorry, we just stayed to talk a little. And now we are hungry, so let us sit down and eat" Lily said, took a place beside Kate and began to place food on her plate. Evangeline did the same.

During the dinner the owls arrived. Evangeline's black owl swooped down and handed her a letter.

 _ **Miss Redwood.**_

 _ **I wonder if you want to take some extra classes. You are truly a bright witch, and the teachers really want you to reach all your potential. Of course I won't let you work to hard. I will make sure you still have time to do all the other schoolwork you have to do. If you want to talk more about this, come meet me in my office today after classes**_

 _ **Dumbledore**_

Evangeline gasped. This was something really unexpected. But she didn't want to say no. This would be a perfect opportunity. It's not everyday you get such high praise from the headmaster.

After class, Evangeline went to Dumbledore's office. She said the secret password and a passage with stairs was visible. She walked up and was met with a smiling headmaster, sitting in his chair. A beautiful, fire red bird was beside him. When Dumbledore noticed where the girl looked, he smiled.

"This is my trusted friend. A Fenix" Evangeline had read about those, but she had never expected to see one alive. She turned her focus back to Dumbledore.

"You wanted to talk about me taking extra classes. I would love that" Dumbledore nodded.  
"I thought so. That's why I already prepared things for you. Your friend Remus might also be a good help for you with these new classes. He is also a very bright student" Evangeline agreed with a small nod and smile.

"He sure is. Oh, professor. I...I'm kind of worried about him" Dumbledore gave her a look as if he looked into her soul. As if he already knew what she was about to say

"Why is that?"

"H...He seem to get sick quiet often, or he need to go home to see some relative or something that is sick. I was wondering if you...maybe know anything about this?" Dumbledore's face didn't show anything.

"No, I think you don't need to worry my child. I think you might overthink things. You just keep being good friends and happy. I am sure Mr. Lupin is fine" Evangeline though it was something strange about the headmasters tone, but she didn't think more about it and headed back to her friends who was at the dorm.

 _ **(Well then, next chapter done. Do tell me what you think about it this far. I'll answer all comments :3 I see all you guys in the next chapter ;)**_


	4. Visiting the Potter's

_**Visiting the Potter's**_

Remus came back two days later. He still looked kind of sick, but better then before at least. They greeted him warmly.

"Glad to have the whole gang back again. Not much of a prankster gang without you mate" James said, giving Remus a tight, manly hug. Remus tried to hide the pained expression he got form the hug, but Sirius could see it.

"You okay Lupin? Are you hurt anywhere" James let go of the hug.

"Oh sorry! Was I hugging to hard?" Remus waved one of his hands reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. Just me being a clumsy idiot again. I fell down a couple of stairs at home when carrying a few things, so I hurt my ribs a little. But It'll be fine. No worry" He gave them a smile, hardly convincing. Sirius, James and Peter seemed to be convinced though.

Evangeline thought more then once why Peter was placed in Gryffindor. He was the most scared little boy she ever met. He always looked nervous. He liked to hide beside James, Remus and Sirius since they where so much braver and stronger then him.

He wasn't particularly good in classes as well. Even though Sirius and James might be lazy, they still manage to get good scores. But Peter, well. He was just in the middle. No one took much notice of him, and his charms where weak.

He loved to ask Evangeline and Remus to help him, and they did. He manage the classes, but no one would have called him exceptional.

When he first tried to turn an animal into a cup, he only manage to make the tail into a handle. The rest of the animal was still there.

One day Sirius came bursting in to the girls sleeping dorm. Evangeline quickly sat up and squealed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Sirius! Away with you! You are not allowed to be here!" She shouted.

"You need to come down and see this, this is brilliant" He laughed before running out of the room. Lily looked after him in shock before giving up a sigh and shook her head.

"No manners at all. Potter and Black are so much alike" She fell back on her bed and dragged her blanket over her, while Evangeline got up.

When she got down she could see that the boys had assembled and was looking at the fire.

"What is it?" She asked. She could not see anything worth waking her up for. But then, she noticed a little bean in the fire, and all of a sudden, it burst and made a high, terrible noise.  
"What the?!" Evangeline said, scared.

"See, just put a bean here, and the next one sitting here doing their homework's will get their pants scared off!" James said happily. Evangeline shook her head in disbelieve.

"What if someone would get a heart attack or something? Huh?" James just shrugged.

Evangeline decided not to care much about it. This was one of their more mild pranks anyway. Nothing that would do any harm, except scare people for a second.

During winter break James invited them all to his house, or rather, mansion. His parents where pretty well-off. They all agreed. She was happy that even Remus said yes, after a bit of convincing. It would be fun to hang out with all of the boys during a week. Since Evangeline lived in a muggle home, being at an all wizard home was something new. James's mother told them about the stinky garden gnomes they got on the summer. A sort of magical pest Evangeline had only read of in books but never seen in real life.

They where surely an ugly bunch. Their big heads and small bodies made them look completely out of place. They used to threw them over a hedge, where they probably would stay until they found another place to occupy. Evangeline laughed at the thought of dizzy little garden gnomes running around all confused after being thrown away.

They gang loved to explore the forest near the Potters. It was deep and pretty. The trees where old and it almost felt like a magical place where fairies could be, which wouldn't be surprising. But they where shy creatures, and would not let themselves be seen easily. That little trip to the Potters made Evangeline get even closer to the boys. She really loved to hang out with them. They always had something fun up their sleeves.

The rest of the break she spent with her mother and father. They where more then happy to have her home and ask about new things she learnt, and things she's experienced at the school. And thus, soon she was once again back at Hogwarts. And once again, I wouldn't be too long until it was time for her third year.

A couple of days before the term would be done, Mcgonagall gave the second year students a paper.

"This is your entry to Hogsmeade. You need a guardians name on it to be able to go. So make sure you got it signed before you come back next term. Okay?" She then ended the class.

"Wow! Hogsmeade will be awesome!" James and Sirius shouted happily. Evangeline had heard of Hogsmeade. It was a cool place, where you could go bye lots of candy, and a little cosy bar where one could sit with friends and have fun. Suddenly James spotted Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"How about taking a butter bear with me Evans?" Lily gave him a kind smile.

"Not if you where the last guy on earth" And then, she continued to walk. Lupin, Sirius and Peter tried to keep from laughing.

"Woah that burn" Sirius then said, and began to shout of laughter. James got a bit flustered, but soon strengthened his back in a firm posture.

"Well, what ever. Evans is too stuck-up anyway" Evangeline smiled at him. She knew that he had began to fancy Lily a little. She noticed by his glances that he gave her.

Down at the train station they all hugged each other.

"I will miss you guys" Evangeline said and felt a bit nostalgia coming over her.

"We'll see each other next year, and then, we will be in our third year huh? How cool is that! We'll have to celebrate that in Hogsmeade" James said. They all agreed.

The boys took one compartment, and Evangeline sat with Lily and Kate. It sure had been another fun year, and soon, another fun year would start.

 _ **(This chapter is a bit short, but next will be longer for sure ;) Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be a big one ;) )**_


	5. The realisation

**_The realisation:_**

"Really guys? You haven't done your homework's yet and now you want me to do them once again! When the hell will you learn!" Remus gave up a frustrated sigh and let his head fall on the trunk of the tree. It was now their third year at Hogwarts. The two first years had really gone by fast, and they had learned so many new things. Though the tests was much harder now, and the magic more complicated.  
"Sorry Remus, we should do better, we know. Hey, are you okay? You usually don't get this frustrated at us. And you seem pale too" James said. Sirius placed a hand on Remus forehead.  
"And you are burning up as well mate!" Sirius shouted, making Remus hold his ears.  
"Please, don't shout. I'm fine. Just have this bloody headache, that's all" He tried to give them a small smile to assure them that he was fine.  
"Well, I don't call having fever for fine Remy, you should go to Pomfrey, she will be able to heal you quickly" Remus wanted to laugh. If they only knew. This was not something even Pomfrey's healing skills could do anything about.  
"I will be fine okay. I won't need Pomfrey or anyone else. Now, if you want me to do your homework's, then leave me to it. I won't do it if you stand here and watch me" The two boys obeyed and went back up to the castle. Evangeline took Remus by surprise by touching his forehead too all of a sudden.  
"You do feel awfully warm Remus. We should call it a day"  
"I will be fine. I will soon have to go back home anyway, to my aunts funeral. I can rest at home" Evangeline still gave him a worried look.  
"Let me do Sirius homework while you do James. I swear, if those guys don't start to do their own work soon, I will kick there asses" Remus smiled a little at her joke and nodded.  
"You and me both" Evangeline laughed, stood up and walked closer to the water. Remus still read his book when suddenly a splash of water hit him.  
"Hey! What the! The book will get all wet!" He shouted in surprise. Evangeline stood in the lake, with water up to her ankles, giving him a mischievous smile. The same smile came over Remus as he quickly got up from the ground, into the water and threw himself and Evangeline into it. They burst out in laughter, rolling around in the water. Suddenly there eyes met. Remus was above her in the shallow water, looking down on her.

The though hit him that Evangeline was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her raven-black hair sparkled in the sun, and her dark brown eyes looked at him with such warmth. But a sudden sadness came over him. He knew he would never be able to tell her how he felt. He had been stupid. He should never have allowed himself to get so close to her.

Evangeline looked at Remus. He was so close. All she wanted was for him to kiss her. When she had seen him at the train station again after a whole year, her heart had fluttered. He had grown into a very handsome young man.

Her heart fluttered when she noticed his head moving closer to hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. When nothing happened. She opened them again, confused and found that he had drawn back, with an almost sad look on his face, with a hint of regret. He moved away and reached out a hand for her to take it.

"Let's get back to the castle now, the class is soon about to begin" was the only thing he said while helping her up from the water.

Evangeline sat on her bed with her nightclothes on, and a disappointed look on her face. Lily came back from the bathroom and gave a worried look at her friend.

"Are you okay Evangeline?" She asked.

"Well, I guess. It's just that. I am sure Remus was about to kiss me today, and I was really happy about it. You know that I...I really like him. But then he never did. He just stopped midway" Evangeline sighed and fell down on the bed.

"Boys" Lily sighed and sat beside her friend. "Maybe you should ask him about it. Obviously he wouldn't almost kiss you if he didn't feel something for you, right?" Evangeline shrugged her shoulder.

"How am I suppose to know. And I am too embarrassed to ask him about it" Kate who had heard the conversation came to Evangeline's bed and sat beside her too.  
"He might try it again another time. Don't loose hope. It's probably as Lily says. He is probably just shy. We all know there is many girls that likes him, but he never even acknowledge them" Evangeline laughed a little. She loved her two friends. They always made her feel better. A shame Lily still couldn't stand James though.

"I wonder why he never seem to let any girl get close to him. I mean, everyone that has asked him, he has always turned down"

 _ **Boys dorm:**_

"We saw you two love birds. Why the heck didn't you kiss her mate?" James asked Remus and gave him a disappointed look.

"How did you know about that? And why I didn't kiss her isn't of your concern now, is it?" Remus blushed and looked away. Had they sneaked up on them without him notice? With his strong senses he should have noticed them.

"Is it because you don't like her? Why would you end the kiss if you like her?" Sirius asked.  
"If you now must know, yes, I do like her, but as I said, it's none of your concern anyway. Just...Let us sleep now okay!" Remus growled and turned around in his bed, marking the end of the conversation. He would never be able to tell them why he hadn't kissed her back there. Evangeline deserved someone better then him, so it was for the best. They had to only stay friends. And if they couldn't, he had to end that as well.

His friends decided to leave it for now.

The next morning the students had defence against the dark arts. There teacher stood beside a wardrobe who now and then furiously shook by someone or something wanting to get out of it.

"This lessons will be about boggart's. A boggart is something that can take a shape of a thing the person is most scared of. In that way, they can feast out of the persons fear for it. But, there is a simple way to get rid of them. Think about something funny, and use the spell _Riddikulus ._ Then the boggart will turn into the funny thing you imagined instead, and become weaker. Shall we try it? There is a boggart in this wardrobe. We shall use it for practice" The students looked a little scared about the though of the boggart. Evangeline thought for some time. What was she most scared of? What would the boggart show?

The students lined up to meet the boggart. The first one to meet it was James. As brave as he is, he manage to quickly get the boggart to surrender. That made the other students get a bit more braver. Lupin began to look more and more paler the closer it came to his turn. Evangeline turned around and looked at him. Wondering what could have him so scared.  
"Are you okay Remus?" She asked a bit worried.  
"I think the others where right. I...I should call it a day and go back to the sleeping dorm. I don't feel well"  
Remus went to tell the teacher he wouldn't be able to participate. The teacher just gave him a smile.  
"It won't take much of your energy Remus, you can meet the boggart and then go back to the common room if you want. I know you can do it"  
The teacher pushed him back to his spot in the line where Evangeline was just finished. He swallowed had and went forth to stand face to face with the boggart. He really didn't want to do this. The other students would figure everything out, and even if they wouldn't, they would start to asking questions. He couldn't bare that. He didn't want to lie again. He hated to lie. It made him feel worse then he already felt.

The boggart already began to form into a silvery orb, with mists around it. He felt how all colour drained from him, but he had to play unaffected by it. He used the charm, turning the orb into a deflating bath ball. Remus was still tense, but no one seemed to have understood what that orb had been, and the teacher looked pleased enough. Remus sighed of relief but decided to go back to the sleeping dorm anyway. He really didn't feel all to well and his body ached, as always when it was that time of the month, and he hated it.

He entered the common room and decided to sit in the couch by the fire and get some school work done. The third year had almost just started, and they had much work to do already. And he missed enough thanks to his bloody "sickness".

When the lesson was over, James, Peter, Sirius and Evangeline walked inside their common room, which was hidden behind a big portrait of a fat lady, and found Remus asleep in the couch, with books spread across the floor, together with notes. Evangeline gave the others a worried look.  
"He seem to get sick too often"  
"He will be fine. Wasn't it tomorrow that he is supposed to go to the funeral?" James asked.  
"Yes. but he really shouldn't travel somewhere in this condition" Evangeline said and placed a blanket over Remus.  
"He might feel better tomorrow. Let him sleep here for the night. I don't want to disturb him" Sirius said. And with that, they all decided to get to bed and call in a night.

The next day Remus said goodbye to them all before going back to his parents. Evangeline manage to ask him before he went back home why he didn't kiss her back there by the lake. She felt embarrassed to ask him about it, but she needed to know. His eyes suddenly got something dark and sad in them. He looked down on the floor, not meeting her Eyes.  
"You can do much better Evangeline. There is a lot of guys that likes you, I hear them. talk about you. You could get almost whoever you want probably" She gave him an angry look, and made him look up at her again.  
"But what if I don't want someone else but you? Aren't I allowed to decide that myself? If you don't like me back, at least tell me that so I won't need to have my hopes up" She begged and gave him a serious look. Remus looked down once again, at a loss of words. How could he ever tell her that he did like her? That he had liked her for a long time now? He just wanted her to be safe and happy, and she would be that with someone else. Definitely not him. But now he at least knew she actually also had feelings for him.  
"Believe me. It's kind of complicated. But I need you to listen to me. We can't be together okay? I just want us to be friends, that's all. That's all I think of us" He could see the hurt reflecting in her eyes, and now it was her turn to look down.  
"Y...yes. Al right. I guess I will have to settle with friends then" She gave him a pale smile and a hug, wishing him luck on his trip back home.

The day went by slowly, as always when Remus was gone. Evangeline waited and waited for the day to be over. Not even James and Sirius pranks would make her feel better. She though about the talk she had had with Lupin. He had really looked sad when he told her he didn't want to be with her.  
"Hey Evangeline, Me, Remus and James roamed around the school a couple of nights ago. We found this cool passage that lead us right into the restricted aria of the library. If you want, we can show you. We do know how much you love books and such" Evangeline shook her head and laughed.  
"You know it's restricted for a reason right?" They just shrugged their shoulder and gave her one of their signature smiles, full of mischief.

The boys even took her to the pub at Hogsmeade, but it couldn't cheer her up. Not when she had been turned down by the guy she liked. But she couldn't force him to like her back. If he only saw her as a friend, there was nothing she could do about it. And she should be happy to have such a good friend as him.

When the night came Evangeline had a hard time sleeping. She decided to sit by the window and look outside. Suddenly her eye caught a movement walking towards the lake. She focused her eyes and noticed the school nurse uniform. What was Pomfrey doing outside at this hour? Then she saw someone walking beside her. She immediately recognized it as Remus. her eyes winded in confusion. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at home? She as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake up her room-mates, put on some warmer clothes and sneaked down to the common room. When she was about to walk towards the exit she unexpectedly hit something invisible, making her fall to the floor.  
"What the hell James! Now you've done it!" A voice she recognized as Sirius said.  
"I didn't see her! How could I know she would be up now as well" James shouted a bit louder.  
"Guys! Where the hell are you? And what are you doing up this hour. And keep it down. We don't want to wake the whole castle?" She said. Sirius, James and Peter suddenly showed themselves. They had hid under something that couldn't be anything else but an invisibility cloak.  
"We could ask you the same. Why are you up this late?" James said and helped her up from the floor.  
"Well if you have to ask, I saw Remus outside the school grounds and wanted to see what the hell was up with that. And really? You had an invisibility cloak all his time and never told me? For all these time we've know each other?" She answered, waiting for the guys response.  
"The cloak is mine, and I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know. And we are also up because we saw Remus" James answered.  
"Well, let's go together then. It's more safe with your cloak. The prefects will never notice us sneaking out" James looked a bit concerned.  
"Al right. But don't make a sound, if we get caught we might get expelled" The group stood close to each other, and James threw the cloak over them. Evangeline could only be amazed. No cloak was this good at hiding a person. There where invisibility cloaks, but they where usually not as affective as this one.  
They manage to sneak out from the castle without any problem. Sirius made a tracking spell so they would be able to track Remus. On the way they met Pomfrey who was walking back to the castle. But Remus was not with her.  
"Where is Lupin?" Peter whispered and looked back at Pomfrey, as if he though that he just seen wrong.  
"Let's just follow the spell" James said. It was something about this he didn't like.

The spell lead them towards the strange tree Evangeline, Lily and Kate had seen their first year at Hogwarts.  
"Who, guys. We should not go near that tree. It can move. And if we get too close it will become quite violent" Evangeline warned and stopped.  
"What the heck. We lost him. I don't know where he is any more!" James said confused and looked around.

"He can not just have turned to smoke out of the blue? And why is he here and not at his parents place, as he said he would be?" Sirius looked as confused as James.  
"I don't know. This is really strange. But we have to look into this more tomorrow. We should head back to the castle, before we get into trouble" Evangeline said, not wanting to do something stupid that would make her parents disappointed at her.  
"Yeah, you are right. Let's head back"James turned them all around and began to walk back to the castle they newly walked out from. Suddenly the full moon showed itself on the sky, its bright glow shining down on the group. And after a couple of minutes a blood freezing howl pierced the silence of the night. James suddenly went pale and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Hey mate! What are you doing! I was almost about to fall over you!" Sirius shouted until he looked at his friends face. "Is,..is everything al right James? Why did you suddenly stop? And why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" James turned around with a very serious face.  
"I am certain of it now. It has to be. I...I think I know why Lupin is like this! I will tell you when we get back to the common room. But you all need to promises me right now, that whatever I will tell you, nothing will change, okay?" They looked at each other. Evangeline could feel a chill running down her spine. What was so severe that James, the one who never was late at pranking someone, or joking around suddenly turned this serious? But she decided to trust him.  
"Fine James. We promise that" Evangeline answered.  
"Oh and, Evangeline. You have feelings for Remy, right?" She blushed at James sudden question.  
"W...well yes. Of course I do. I don't think he have any feelings towards me though"  
"Believe me, he has. I know now why he just hides them. It will all be cleare for you soon too. Just, prommise me you won't change your mind, and trust me" Evangeline was more then confused, but she promised again. Why would her feelings for Remus change? She had actually had feelings for him since first year, and those had only grown the more time she spent with him.

They manage to make their way back to the common room without problem either. James took off the cloak and sat down by the fire, looking into it.  
"Now James. I think you need to tell us what the heck all this is about? What have you figured out?" Sirius asked. James sighed, not really sure how he should break this to them. It was not an easy thing to do, and he didn't know how any of them would take it. After all, Not may witches and wizards would accept Remus if they knew it. And he still wanted his friends to stay as they where.

 _ **(Next chaper done loves ;) As always, comment and follow for more chapter :) )**_


	6. Confrontation

**_Confrontation:_**

Making sure no one was listening to them, James brought forth a peace of paper.  
"Look at this. I calculated every time he has been away the past two years. Noticing any particular pattern here?"  
"It's once a month?" Peter said, still confused over what this would lead to.  
"Not only that. Look closer" Evangeline suddenly got a bit pale when she noticed what James meant.  
"It's on every full moon right" She added, looking at the big circles, marking the moon on the paper every time Remus had been away.  
"Exactly. Strange isn't it? Plus, didn't you notice how his boggart transformed to some kind of silvery orb, it was a moon! Of that I'm sure. I didn't want to say anything until now, after hearing that howl, I am sure about all of this now" James got a triumphant smile for solving the riddle no one else had solved.  
"So what?" Peter asked, still confused.  
"Oh my god! You're so stupid sometimes Peter. James are implying that Remus is a werewolf!" Sirius snarled. Everyone's head turned to Evangeline who suddenly had bust out in laughter.  
"Come on? Remus, a werewolf? I mean, I do think it's really strange that he is lying like this every time he's going away, but Dumledore would never let a werewolf enter this school, right? So Remus can't be one."  
"How do you explain all of this then, huh? It fits perfectly. And I am sure if Dumbledore would take precautions it would be fine to have a werewolf as a student, since a werewolf only transforms during the full moon anyway. That's why he has gone away every months. To a safe place where he won't risk hurting anyone" James assured.  
Evangeline fell down on the couch with a serious face.  
"I can't argue against that. Everything do fit. He always come up with an excuse to be away during this time. Sometimes the excuses has been really bad as well. But come on, our Remus? The kindest person I know" James shook his head.  
"Come on Evangeline. Not all werewolves need to be mean and bad. Everyone in the wizard world shun them because they have some stupid ideas that they are dangerous and you can't be around them even when there is no full moon. That they will infect you as well". Now Sirius was the one turning a bit pale.  
"A...are you for real? I...Is this really true? Is he really a werewolf? He is isn't he?" Peter shivered  
"W...what should we do?" He squealed. There was no longer any doubt in them that Remus really was a werewolf. Everything fitted too perfectly for that.  
"What to do? We should not do anything. This is Remus we are talking about. Even if it's true, he would never harm us. That's why he is always away during full moons. And everyone deserves to have their secrets" Evangeline said firmly. James looked at her.  
"I do agree to some extent with you. But Remus must live with the fear of being exposed every day. I want him to know that we don't care about what he is, we will still be his friends. Because you are all with me on that one huh? That we shall all still stand by him?" Evangeline nodded and smiled at James.  
"Of course. I will never abandon him. As I said, I love him, and this ain't going to change it, because he is still the same Remus" Sirius nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, he has been nothing but kind and a loyal, and good friend. Even when we done some bad things he never told on us. My family has always hated werewolves, but since I really don't like my family, I never listened to them about it anyway. And think about it, we would be friends with the only werewolf at Hogwarts!" Everyone looked at Peter, who after a little thought smiled and nodded his head as well.  
"Yeah, as you all said. Of course I still want to be his friend. But how should we break it to him that we know?" James thought for a while, then smiled.  
"We can't just tell him in the open. Someone could hear, and he will most likely panic. I think we should do like this. Sirius tells him during breakfast that we have come up with a new great prank and need his help. During that time, the rest of us are waiting in an empty classroom. When Sirius has lured Remus there, he locks the door, and we reveal ourselves. Then we tell him that we know and that it won't change anything. Sounds good?" Evangeline looked a bit sceptical.  
"I understand that we should tell him that we are here for him and all, but what if he won't listen to us? What is something bad will happen and he'll end up running away or something?"  
"Nothing will happen. He will listen sooner or later. And with a locked door, he won't be able to flee until we said everything we want to" James smiled.  
"Fine, I'm on" Sirius said and gave James a thumbs up and a boyish smile.  
"Thank you all for trusting me on this one. And for believing me when I told you"  
"It's not like we could do anything else. It's true as you said. It's too many things fitting together for him not to be a werewolf" Evangeline looked down on the carpet and was lost in her own thoughts. She had never met a werewolf before. Her mother had told her about them, and compared to many other parents, Evangeline's mum had always told her that all werewolves are not bad. They are just misunderstood. and Evangeline knew that Remus never would hurt any of them. He was just a normal person, when the full moon wasn't up that is.

After two more days, probably to get time to properly heal up, Remus was finally back. Evangeline could see that he had some new scars but decided not to mention it and embraced him in a hug. He flinched as if in a little pain, but he smiled and hugged her back.  
"Nice to see you again" He said. James, Peter and Sirius also greeted him a welcome before they all sat down to talk a little, and gave Remus the new homework's he had missed.  
They decided to wait a few days more until confronting him. They wanted him to be stronger physically and mentally before they revealed that they knew his secret. They all knew from schoolbooks that the transformation took it's toll on the person transforming, and they didn't want to confront him until he felt better. But the day came sooner then Evangeline wanted. She was afraid to confront Remus. Not for what he was, but because she didn't want him to turn away and disappear forever out of fear that they now knew about the secret he tried so hard to keep all this time.  
When the day came Evangeline followed the boys to the empty classroom they had found.  
"I'll be here with Lupin soon, you guys just wait here as planned. He must be having breakfast by now" Sirius said before exit the room, leaving Evangeline, Peter and James waiting.  
Sirius looked around in the great hall where everyone had their breakfast and soon spotted Remus sitting beside and talked to two other third-year boys. Sirius went up to him and gave Remus a small smile  
"Hey Remy, can I talk with you for a moment?" Remus nodded, left his breakfast and followed James outside the great hall.  
"What do you want Sirius?"  
"Well, Me, James, Evangeline and Peter have a great prank at the ready, but we need your help to complete it" Remus sighed.  
"You dragged Evangeline into this now as well? Come on mate, you really interrupted my breakfast for this?" Remus didn't look Please.  
"Hey, I promise you won't have to do something big okay? Leave it to us. We only need help with a little thing, that's all" Remus sighed but gave in. It was not like he had anything better to do anyway.  
"You know you, James and Peter are starting to gain a reputation right? Not a good one at that. And since I'm your friend, that reputation includes me as well, and I'm not really fond of it" Sirius laughed.  
"Hey, you are included in our little gang, and as such, be proud" Remus couldn't help but chuckled. Of course he was happy to have them as friends.

Evangeline could hear Sirius and Remus getting closer to the empty classroom. She looked over at James. He seemed as calm and collected as always. Peter on the other hand seemed quite nervous.. Nothing new there though. Peter had always been nervous about mostly anything. Still, he looked up to James and Sirius very much. But Sirius, nor James where of the modest kind. They though sometimes too highly of themselves. Evangeline had tried to tell James that that was one of the reasons Lily didn't really like him. James had a huge ego.

The two guys entered the classroom, and Sirius discretely made sure to lock the door with magic after him, while also make sure Remus didn't notice anything about it.

Remus looked at the two guys and the only girl in front of him.  
"So, what's this stupid prank Sirius is talking about that you absolutely needed my help with, and that couldn't wait until I finished breakfast?" James smiled and clapped his hands together.  
"This time, you'll be pleased that there actually is no prank mate. We just wanted to get you here so that we can talk about something with you, in private" Remus gave them a confused look.  
"Then why couldn't you just say so from the beginning then? And why are we here in an empty classroom of all places? We could just have talked about it in the common room or something." Evangeline gave the other a "Should we really do this" look, but James, Sirius and Peter didn't want to change their minds now. Not when they already had started it. And they wanted their mate to know they wouldn't abandon him.  
"This is a quite private matter, so we didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on us." Sirius said and moved to the other side, looking Remus in the eyes as well. Remus suddenly seemed to feel that something wasn't right. He gave them a suspicious look.  
"Well, tell me" Peter who was always the shy and scared one stood closer beside Sirius and James.  
"We know Lupin" James started. Remus eyes widened a little, but he still seem to try and keep calm and collected, although he suddenly began to feel a little bit sick, almost as if he was about to puke. He begged that this was not what he feared it to be. He begged they where talking about something else.  
"Know what? What are you talking about" He said in a somewhat whispering tone. He wanted to run away, but if it wasn't what he thought it to be, it would only look suspicious if he did.  
"Come on mate. All the bad lies, Always gone once a month, during full moon at that. You coming back with a few new scars on that pretty face of yours. You didn't know we would figure it our sooner or later? About what you are" Sirius added.  
Remus face, who had had finally got its colour back after the last full moon now once again drained of all its colours. Only this time, it was not because of the pain of the full moon, nor because of the pain it gave him after. Now it was of complete panic and fear. This was a bad dream. It couldn't be true. One of his worst fear finally stared him straight in the eyes.

 _ **(Next update here :D Hope you'll like it :D )**_


	7. Flee

**_Flee:_**

Remus breath became heavier, giving in to panic. He knew there was no point in denying it, or coming up with another excuse. They had obviously done their research very well and nothing he would say could change the facts that they already knew. How could he have been so stupid to think that he could attend this school and be happy? People like him would never bee, he already knew that from a very young age, even though his parents always had been there for him, trying to give him courage. But this was it. He would now lose the people he cared most about, and see their disgusted faces when they looked at him. He knew it, because how would they ever want to be friends with him now when they knew everything? No one would want to be friends with a monster after all. It was all over.  
Evangeline looked at him worriedly, he was sickly pale, and his face was turned down so they couldn't see his eyes.  
"Listen, we want to tell you that we..." She had no time to say more before he looked up and quickly grabbed his wand.  
"Bombarda maxima!" The room exploded and dust particles flew all around, making it hard to see anything, They all ducked and covered their faces with their arms, so that no particles would fly into their eyes. Luckily there had been nothing of value inside the room, not even desks. Of that Remus had made sure since the spell had only been a way to create a distraction so no one would see him run out from the room. But he noticed that the door was locked and needed to act quickly.  
"Alohomora!" The spell made the lock click and the door unlock itself.  
"Remus wait!" Evangeline shouted after him when she heard the unlocking spell. But it was no use, he was already gone.  
"Damn it!" She stood up and helped the others up as well.  
"Hurry, we need to follow him! Bloody hell, this didn't go as planned huh?" James said. They all quickly made their way outside the room and followed the direction Remus had taken.

Remus didn't know where he would run. Why had he been so stupid? He should never have listened when Dumbledore told him that it was fine for him to attend the school. It had all been a mistake. He had let himself get to close to people, instead of keeping to himself. And now he would have to pay for it. Soon everyone would know. Or maybe they, instead of telling everyone, would kill him? That would at least be better. Maybe he should stay and let them do it? His heart was beating out of his chest, and he just wanted to sink down into the earth and never feel something ever again.

The world was spinning around him, and he needed to stop at catch his breath. He was very far from the classroom and was sure he had shaken off the others. Remus leaned on the wall and silently cried. It was so unfair, why was he doomed to this pain? To never be able to get close to anyone without them sooner or later finding out. He had tried, and now he had proof that it wasn't possible. He would never be able to have friends. Someone like him was doomed to be alone, and that was for the best. At least people would be safe from him. He had just been stupid to hoping for otherwise. And now it was too late.

He would need to tell Dumbledore about what happened. Remus needed to get away from this school, and never come back. Dumbledore needed to make sure he didn't stand in the record any longer. He would surely miss Hogwarts, but at least he had had some great times here he always would remember.

"Where the heck is he!" Evangeline cursed while looking around. They had lost him, and she didn't know where he could have gone to.  
"I don't know. I didn't know this would happen. I hoped he would at least try to listen to us" James sighed and continued to look around.  
"I told you something bad could happen. We should have started in another angle instead. Making him understand that we didn't mean any harm!" Sirius looked around.  
"I know we should have, but I didn't think he would be that fast to react. I though we would have time to talk to him about it properly"  
"Well, seems like we didn't. Come, we need to move forward, we won't find him like this"

Remus needed to move, but he had to collect his thoughts first. Moving felt too much of a task right now. He just wanted to forget that this ever happened. But he couldn't, because it had. He looked around the corner, and when he didn't see anyone he decided to move. He needed to go to the headmasters office, and he didn't want to meet anyone, in case the word had already spread. He followed the corridor that would lead him to Dubledore's office. The way felt long and he always looked behind his back, making sure no one was close, and as fast as there where a corner, he made sure to sneak a peek for the same reason before he continued.

After a while he quickly backed away and leaned into a wall in the corner when a student came walking towards him. The student hadn't noticed him thankfully, and just walked passed. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, still leaning against the wall. Suddenly two warm arms wrapped themselves around him, and a head rested on his chest. Alarmed he quickly opened his eyes. He would know that black hair anywhere.  
"Remus you stupid! Don't ever run away from us like that again!" Evangeline didn't let go of him, and soon James, Sirius and Peter appeared as well.  
A cold calmness laid itself over Remus. A calmness you only get when you know it's game over, and no use in fighting any more. He made Evangeline let go of him, and gently pushed her, making her stand beside the others.  
"So, now you know. What do you want? Tell everyone about me? Kill me? Then please do it here and now and get it over with before you tell the whole school. I'm a monster after all. No one would care if you killed me and then told everyone the reason for it. They would all probably be thankful" Evangeline just widened her eyes and gaped, as if she couldn't understand how he could say such a thing, then she suddenly raised her hand and slapped him over the cheek.  
"Remus John Lupin! How dare you say such a thing?! Aren't we friends huh? How could we kill a friend? What do you take us for? Barbarians?" Lupin looked at her confused, and then looked at the others as well.  
"Wait? Y...you guys aren't...? But why?"  
"What do you mean why? Of course we wouldn't hurt you. When we figured out the truth we wanted to talk to you about it, so that you would know we will always be by your side no matter what you are. We have been friends for a long time now, do you think this would change anything?" James said, happy that they finally manage to find him and have a proper talk, now when he had seemed to calm down.  
"Not change anything? How could this not change everything! I'm a freaking monster James? You shouldn't get close to me. Just by being close to me it can give you trouble. You know how everyone shun werewolves. And be sure that I am no exception. I was so sure I could keep it a secret, and here you all are figuring it out!" Evangeline gave him a dark gaze.  
"Never call yourself that again, understood? You are no monster what so ever. If you where one, would I do this?" She leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around him once again, and gave him a soft kiss. A kiss she had waited for for such a long time. His lips was soft and warm, and fitted hers perfectly. Sirius, James and Peter gasped while big, goofy smiles reached their ears.  
"Way to go!" Sirius whispered in the background.  
Remus quickly backed away, ending the kiss.  
"D...don't Evangeline, Please. This is no good. W...we can't. And you guys, what is this? How come you can take this so lightly. I have lied to you, and I am not human. How come you still talk to me, that you are all still standing here and not attacking me?" James sighed.  
"Don't you understand? We still want to be friends with you, that's what we're saying. Don't be so thickheaded" Sirius nodded.  
"Yeah, right. You being a werewolf doesn't change the fact that we still like you, and want to be pals. We are pals forever right?" Remus was at a loss of words. Could it really be true? Was his friends really accepting him just like that? Something no one had ever done this far. And even Evangeline. She smiled at him.

"You see. We all like you for who you are. And you are a human okay? If you doubt that, look in the mirror, and you'll see you are no different than any of us. Well, only at full moons, but who cares. That does not define who you are Remus. And it's only a small part of your month" Remus gaped and looked at his friend he up until recently though he had lost forever. He slid down the wall while tears silently began to form in his eyes. Only this time, it was out of relief. All that he had kept inside had taken its toll on him.

Evangeline went down beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder while the others smiled reasuringly. He felt weak, but for once happy. They had not turned away from him, or attacked him. Instead they where right beside him as if none of it mattered. But he knew he couldn't stay anyway.

 _ **(Next update here :D Left you all in a bit of a cliffhanger in the last one huh ;) )**_


	8. Family issues

_**Family issues:**_

Remus sighed as he could feel the gang behind him while he packed.

"Lupin. This is stupid. You think we would allow you to stop attending school just like that?" James said in a harsh voice. Remus turned around to meet their gazes.

"Yes, you will. Listen. I am very thankful that you all are still here even though you know everything, but I can't stay. You have already shown me more kindness then I could ever ask for, or should ask for. But if you all could figure it out, that means others can as well. I'm not as close to anyone else as I am with you all, but still. There is a possibility that other people will figure out. And when they do, they will not be as nice as you guys. They might tell everyone. And that my friends, will lead to me ether being expelled anyway or having a mob at my back with fire and pitchforks trying to kill me" Sirius laughed.

"Fire and pitchforks? We are not in the middle ages any more Remy. I don't think you need to worry about that"

"It was a joke Sirius. But fact is that people still hates werewolves all the same. I have lived with that hate almost all my life. And I don't want to be the reason Dumbledore might get into trouble. He has already done enough for me. Do you know how troublesome it would be for him getting angry letters from all the students parents when they figure out he has allowed a werewolf to attend the same school as their kids? They might even demand Hogwarts to be closed" James sat down on Remus bed with crossed legs and arms.

"Listen. We got your back okay. We are four people who can make sure no one will ever notice it. And if we find out someone is close to figure you out, we just obliviate them." Remus couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"Way to go James, making it sound so very easy"

"Way to go Lupin, making it sound so very hard. Come on! What will we do without you here? And where would you go to anyway? You can't run away from what you are forever. You will still always be you no matter what. The moon doesn't change who you are on the inside. It's only a furry little problem once a month anyway. I mean, we accept you, so why not accept yourself?" Remus stopped what he was doing, turned with his back towards his friends. He walked up to the window and leaned against it while looking out at the scenery.

"Don't talk like you would understand James. You have never seen the fear in peoples eyes when they come to know what I am. My parents have been by my side ever since that day. Dad has up till now tried to find some kind of cure. To no success. But even they must have felt fear. I was so young. When I became older, old enough to understand that I was a monster I distanced myself from them. Even if they are my parents I didn't want them to go through all the trouble I caused them. Even their friends, who always treated me so kindly stopped to visit them once they knew what had happened" Evangeline went to his side and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Let me see you" She turned him around and examined him to his surprise with her beautiful warm eyes. "Hum... No. I see no yellow wolf eyes, no sharp teeth, no fur anywhere, no paws and no beast trying to hurt or kill me. All I see is Remus" She smiled. Remus sighed, but couldn't hide a smile as well, and hugged her closely.

"You might do, but most of the world don't" Evangeline leaned into the hug and felt his warmth.

"I don't care what the rest of the world think. I still love you" She looked up at his sad eyes.

"We can't Evangeline. I… I don't want to hurt you. I can't be with you. Werewolves should not be too close to anyone" Evangeline sighed and moved closer to him.

"Listen here. I think I can decide who I want to be with myself. And besides, you are only dangerous during the full moon. So how would you be able to hurt me?" Remus looked at the others in frustration, as if he hoped that they would get some sense into her.

"Stop it mate. She likes you. And I agree with what she's saying. You won't get me to talk her out of it" James said and chuckled. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for that then" He sighed. Sirius sat down beside James.

"Now tell us. How come you ended up as a werewolf in the first place?" Lupin frowned. He didn't want to remember that. But since there was no reason to hide anything any more, he might as well tell them everything they wanted to know.

"I was only a little kid. My father was helping people to take in and question possible dangerous werewolves and contain them. Fenrir Greyback was one of them. He lied and said he wasn't a werewolf at all, that he didn't know anything about any werewolf attack. My father could see through Fenrir's lies, but no one else. It angered my father, who said some pretty mean things about werewolves right to Fenrirs face. Fenrir felt like give him back for it. He came to our house one late evening, and attacked me when transformed. Dad manage to get him out, but not before the damage was already done, and I had been infected"

They all listened in quiet. Then Sirius spoke.

"Crazy bastard! Doing something like that. He and others like him are the reason werewolves have such a bad reputation" Remus nodded.

"I can't do anything but agree. There are some sick idiots who gets a kick out of killing or turning innocent people. I could never live with myself if I would harm or kill someone. Luckily, I never have this far. I have always been contained in a place where I wouldn't be able to escape" Evangeline smiled.

"See, then there's no danger" Remus sighed once again.

"Yes, It still is. If you'll excuse me, I need to… I need to think for a little, and be by myself. Also, I need to go and talk to someone. I'll be back later" Remus left them and this time calmly walked to Dumbledores office. Now he didn't need to fear meeting someone else.

Dumbledore greeted him with a "Come in" after he knocked on the door. When he saw Lupin, a smile came over his face.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin. What gives me the honour?" He signed towards a chair for Remus to sit in.

"This is no good headmaster. They figured it out, James and the others. They figured out what I am" Dumbledore didn't look concerned at all, but instead nodded his head matter of factly.

"Oh dear, I see. And what happened?" Remus looked at the headmaster in confusion. Could it be he already knew? Nothing new there though. Dumbledore had always seemed to be someone who always knew what was happening all around him, even if he wasn't there personally.

"N...Nothing actually. Honestly, they accepted it" Dumbledore smiled again.

"And where lies the problem then my son?"

"The problem is that I can't stay here. If they figured it out, soon others will. And I don't want to cause problems for you. You've already done too much for me as it is. Besides, what if they will change their minds when they'll grasp the magnitude of the situation?" Dumbledore turned his back at Remus and began to pet the Fenix-bird.

"Friendship is something truly beautiful. It's strong and powerful. Almost as much as love is. Truly good friends are rare. And when one does find them, it's best to not take it lightly" Dumbledore turned towards Remus once again, who was confused over the headmasters speech.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that your friends trusts you, thus, you need to trust them back. You have found yourself some very good people. You should stick by them, not abandon them"

"But headmaster! I really shouldn't stay" Dumbledore chuckled.

"And why not? You should not let your feat cloud your thoughts. You are a student here, as much as the rest of them. And as such, you should stay. You are doing fine, and your friends will always be there now to back you up. I don't think you need to fear anything"

Remus relaxed a little, then nodded.

"Fine, I'll think about it till tomorrow" Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear.

Evangeline felt happy when she saw Remus coming towards them during dinner. She hadn't seen him for lunch or in any of the classes.

"I decided to sleep on if I'll stay or not" He told them when he had taken a seat. Everyone looked happy and exited.

"Good! Then I'm sure you'll not leave us!" Peter said with his happy and squeaky voice.

"That's left to be seen. But I reckon, as long as all of you promise to never tell another soul, It'll be fine for me to stay"

"Of course we won't tell anyone. As I said, we got your back mate" James assured. Remus nodded.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you all" Sirius gave up a chuckle.

"No need for that. Friends are friends after all, and don't betray each others trust"

Evangeline felt happy that everything was good once again. Now when there was no secrets any more, everything felt easier. And she was sure Remus felt the same. He decided to stay. And Evangeline even manage to make him give a relationship with her a chans. She couldn't be more happier.

After a couple of days, everything had turned into the normal routine. Except that James strangely enough seemed to want to get closer to Lily.

"I thought you said she was boring" Evangeline said with a huge, sneaky smile on her face one day when she noticed James eyes on Lily.

"Shut it Eve! I… I guess she is not that bad" Evangeline gave him a friendly dunk on the back.  
"Sorry Potter, but I think you have a better chance with a dementor" Sirius, Remus, Peter, and herself burst out laughing. Sure, dementors where awful and foul creatures that sucked all happiness out of the person who encounters it. But the thought of James and a dementor together was too fun not to laugh at.

"James seems to suddenly fancy you Lily" Lily shook her head and laughed mockingly.

"In his dreams"

"That's what I told him" Evangeline snickered. Kate gave Lily a look.

"Come on, James is so popular. I don't understand why you don't like him" Lily didn't feel like answer that.

"But enough about Potter. I've heard that you and Remus are finally together huh?" Evangeline blushed and looked down on the floor.

"Y...yes we are" Lily placed an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Finally huh? Was on freaking time. I've seen how you two always looked at each other" Kate wrapped her arm around the other shoulder.

"Indeed it was about time. Oh, and by the way, c...could you ask Sirius if he would like to help me with my potion homework?" Evangeline noticed the blush on Kate's face.

"Oh, seems like you fancy him huh?"

"Well, he is kind of funny, and cute" Kate answered, making the blush grow even bigger.

"I'll see what I can do" Evangeline promised.

The next day they had a lesson about animagus. A human who could, with their own will, turn into an animal. Mcgonagall demonstrated by showing the students how she could turn into a cat. One of the student asked if anyone could do that. Mcgonagall gave one of her stern looks.

"Well, technically yes. But it takes a lot of practice, and can be very dangerous. That's why few people actually try it out. Everyone who can turn into an animagus is carefully documented.

"Since a human can turn itself into an animal, are werewolves also some kind of animagus?" Another student asked. Mcgonagall chuckled.

"Most certainly not. An animagus can control their transformation. A werewolf can not. They have no choice but to surrender to the moon. Besides, an animagus does still have their human thoughts intact, which makes them no dangerous for others, while a werewolf becomes dangerous and forgets even their best friends. They will kill without thinking twice. Alas, a bite from a werewolf won't affect an animagus as long as they are in their animal form. Sure, they can get hurt and bitten. But they won't turn into a werewolf themself"

When the class was done Remus and Evangeline went into the library to study. As usual Sirius and James passed. And Peter waned to tag along with those two. Evangeline thought it was just an excuse to let her and Remus have some time alone, which she appreciated. She was always happy to have alone times with him now and then.

Remus was looking for some books when Evangeline called for him, asking for help with something that stood in the book. He came behind her, leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug while looking down on the book she was reading. His chin was resting on her shoulder.

"What do you need help with love?" She blushed, and then turned her head to the side towards him, and kissed his cheek.

"This part here" She said and pointed at a section of the book. Remus chuckled.

"And how will I ever be able to concentrate after what you just did?" She gave him a small smile.

"Will you get your concentration back if I do it again?" She asked innocently.

"Definitely not"

When winter break arrived, it would be the first time for Evangeline to meet the parents of her boyfriend. They had invited her by owl letter. She had been surprised when her owl had swooped down with a letter from Hope Lupin, asking her if she would like to spend a week with them. Remus had facepalmed, telling her she didn't need to do this, but she had only been happy. Of course she had said yes.

Lyall and Hope Lupin greeted her with hugs. Hope was a beautiful woman, with ivory skin and warm eyes. Lyall was a handsome man as well, but the worry and long, sleepless nights had made him look tired and haggard. He looked older then he actually was.

Remus had told her that ever since he had been infected with lycanthropy, Lyall had tried his best to find a cure, and still did. But he had not succeed this far. She looked at the man who had been brave enough to go agains Fenrir, and couldn't help but to feel respect.

"Pleasure to meet you two" She smiled.

"Likewise" Hope smiled back.

Hope cooked them some nice dinner. When they sat down to eat, Evangeline could feel a tension between Remus and his father. When it came to Hope, Remus was acting as his usual self. She wondered what was up with that. When Lyall was done eating, he took away the plate and went down to the basement where Hope told her he was doing some research.

He was usually always down there. Evangeline didn't see him much during her visit. One night, she was waking up and couldn't fall asleep again. She decided to go up and take some water. Just as she would drink, she heard something down the basement. Her curiosity took over. She slowly opened the door, making her able to see what was happening down there. She noticed Remus and his father. To her surprise, Remus suddenly threw away a glass bottle with some liquid inside at the wall, making it crash into thousand pieces.

"I've had enough!" Remus shouted at his father, making her jump in surprise. Evangeline had never seen him furious like this before.

"Remus! What are you doing!" His father looked completely chocked.

"Don't you see how bloody pointless this is! Nothing works! All you do all day is locking yourself up inside this damn basement in a fruitless attempt to find some bloody cure that will never exist!"

"Listen my son! I only want to help you!" Lyall said desperately.

"Don't you think I want to be cures as well! But all I see is you working yourself to death and worrying yourself sick! You have stopped living! Don't think I am stupid! I know the real reason to why you are doing this! It's because you are ashamed of me, right!? All you said to Fenrir back then was how you truly felt about werewolves. And now, when your son is one himself, you can't stand it!" Lyall gasped, and then, with tears falling from his eyes, he quickly embraced Remus before he had time to back away.

"How can you say such a thing! That is not true at all! I love you more then anything else. You are my son for god's sake!" Lyall sighed and then continued. "If I am ashamed of anyone, it is myself. I was the one casing all of this. If I hadn't let my anger get the best of me, things might have not turned out like this. I… I never wanted to distance myself from you. It's just that… I was so caught up with trying to find a cure that I might have lost my reasoning on what's truly important, and that is you" Remus relaxed into his fathers embrace.

Evangeline made sure to be quiet when she tiptoed back to bed. She knew that what she had witnessed was something personal between father and son. She didn't want them to know she had heard all they had said.

Before she slept a small smile crossed her face. It felt like father and son had finally mended their relationship.

(Yaay! Next chapter is here! :D I really hope you'll like it :) By the way, thank you for all the hearts guys :3 Next chapter should be out soon ;) )


	9. Magic and Animagus

_**Magic and Animagus**_

Evangeline woke up early that morning. She went down to the kitchen where Hope was already preparing breakfast. She gave Evangeline a warm smile when she noticed her.

"Morning dear. Want some breakfast. I think the boys will sleep for quite a while longer" She chuckled and placed a plate in front of Evangeline.

"Thank you" Evangeline started to eat, and Hope made her company.

"Don't mention it dear. I am the one who should say thank you. I always thought Remus would stay in his shell and never allow himself to feel anything for anyone. You and the guys has really changed him, I can tell" Evangeline smiled at the compliment.

"I did nothing special. I only told him the truth" Hope smiled back and chuckled.

"You don't know how hard it is to make him listen. He is very stubborn" Evangeline laughed.

"Well, so am I" Hope placed down the juice she just had been drinking.

"Being a muggle, all of this has been really confusing for me. I have had to reflect so much on what I thought to know about life and humans. But I really loved Lyall. He saved me from a boggart you see, and since then, I always loved him. I didn't care about that he was a wizard. He and Remus truly is the best thing that ever happened to me" Hope suddenly said. Evangeline nodded understandingly.

"I know. My father is also a muggle, but still loved my mum when he come to know she could use magic. Some muggles takes it better then others"

"Indeed they do" Hope answered and handed Evangeline some bread.

Soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts again. Lyall got them to King's cross and followed them inside the magical part of the station.

"Have a nice time and learn a lot now" He said happily and waved them good bye. They took place with James, Sirius and Peter, whom they where happy to meet once again.

"Had a nice winter break?" Peter asked them.

"Indeed we had. Remus parents are really kind and lovable" Evangeline answered with a smile.

"What about you guys then?" Remus asked.  
"Well, me and Sirius where at my place all the time. Hey, how come we never get to go to your place Sirius?" James asked jokingly.

"Come on James, don't be stupid. You know how my mother is. She would hate all of you, more so then she hates me. I've had enough of the Black family. All of them are just fanatic to keep the wizard bloodline pure. They would never understand or care about anything other then that. They don't know true love" Sirius hadn't lied when he said that his family would be angry if he wasn't placed into slytherin.

A few weeks after they came back to Hogwarts the full moon would be arriving again. They had been happy it hadn't been during the holiday.

Evangeline didn't like how helpless she felt. But there was nothing she could do. All she could do was to see Remus get more and more affected by it as the days grew closer. And soon, Remus had to say good bye to them once again. Evangeline hugged him and didn't want to let go. Remus chuckled.

"Hey, I'll be back soon you know" Evangeline frowned.  
"I know, it's not that. It's that I don't like to know that you'll be in pain and I can't do anything abut it. And that you'll forget me and the others until tomorrow" He gave her a small smile.

"I've done this many times before. I've gotten as used to it as I'll ever be by now. Don't worry. I love you" He leaned in and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed back.

When the night came, she couldn't sleep. She went up and sat down by the window, looking out at the cursed moon, mocking her hight in the sky. This was the first full moon since she had come to know about Remus secret. She wrapped her arms around her legs, feeling a sadness overcome her, and tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She had always felt the moon to be beautiful, casting its pale light upon the landscape. But now, all it was was a cursed thing that caused pain to the one she loved. It was not fair at all. Remus was the most kind and gentle person she'd ever known. It was not fair that he had to go through this shit. If there only was a way for her to help him. But she knew there was nothing she could do. That was the part that frustrated her the most.

Lily woke up, not sure why. When she looked around she could see a shadow sitting by the window looking miserable. She carefully went up from her bed and made her way to the window.

"Evangeline? How are you hun? Is everything al right?" Lily could see that it wasn't. She could see the tears in her friends eyes when she looked up at her. Lily placed herself beside Evangeline and hugged her friend closely, not asking any questions. In a way, she understood that asking was nothing Evangeline wanted her to do.

Evangeline was happy for that, and for her friends comforting presence. They sat like that for quite a long time, until Lily fell asleep with her back against the sidewall beside the window. And Evangeline fell asleep with her head resting on Lily's legs.

They woke up by the sun shining in their eyes, and Kate standing on the floor, looking at them.  
"What the heck are you two sleeping there for?" She asked confused.

Evangeline moved her head from Lily's legs, and Lily finally stretched out her back, who was soar after sleeping in a sitting position.

"Morning Kate. We just had a hard time sleeping and ended up talking, and then, we fell asleep like this" Was the answer Lily gave. Evangeline shot a pale smile at her, thankful for her friends understanding.

"By the way Evangeline, have you talked to Sirius yet?" Kate asked shyly.

"Haven't had the time Kate. I'll get to it whenever I can" She assured, still tired after the long night and didn't feel for classes today. But she took the last of her energy, got some clothes on and made her way down to breakfast.

She decided to sit with Lily and Kate this time.

When Remus finally came back, James told them all to meet at the secret room Remus had found, that they had done to their secret hideout. He said he had something important to talk about.

"So why are we here James?" Sirius asked.

"I got the best idea ever boys and girl! We can all become animagus!" Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
"What, why?" Peter asked.

"Look. We all know that we can't be close to Remus during full moons. But remember what we learned a while back? Animagus can't turn into a werewolf while in animal form! Thus, if we turn to an animagus, we would be able to hang out with Remus even when in wolf form! How cool is that!?" Remus jaw dropped.

"Don't even think about it James! Even if you can't turn into a werewolf while you are an animal, I can still hurt you pretty bad. Beside, that kind of magic is dangerous. What if something goes wrong and you get hurt. You won't be allowed to do it anyway"

"That's why we'll do it in secret. And with Sirius and Peter here to help each other out, we will succeed" Evangeline gave him a confused look.

"Sirius and Peter? What about me then. If you'll do this, I will do it to!" She said with a serious face.

"No, it will be dangerous. And I suspect that Remus would never allow you to do it" Remus nodded.  
"Then you are absolutely right. I will not. And I don't want the rest of you to do it either"

"Can't stop us Remy" Sirius chuckled.

"Come on guys! This is a bad and dangerous idea! And besides, I don't want you to see me like that! A transformation is all but a pretty sight. I don't need you to see that"

"Come on. It might help you out at least a little. You might feel better having us there. And we might be able to tame that beast within you" James winked and laughed. Remus shook his head.

"This is no laughing matter. I don't want to have anyone of you at any risk. And being close to a werewolf, animagus or not, is a very risky thing to do" Evangeline didn't want to let the thought go though. She did think it sounded very good. It would make them able to at least do something for him, even if it wasn't curing him, it was always something.

"I think we should do it!" Evangeline reasoned. James nodded.

"See, even she is with us on this one. It's not like you can stop us. You know that mate" Remus sighed.

"Fine. But you won't do it Evangeline" She got a disappointed face.

"And why not? I can do it as well as they can!"

"Because you mean too much to me. It's not like I can stop these crazy bastards from doing this. They won't listen to reason anyway, never have. But at least I hope you'll listen to me" Evangeline could see in his eyes that he really didn't want her to do it. She could do nothing else but to give in. If he didn't want her to do it, then she wouldn't. She did feel a little left out though. She wanted to be able to be with him also during that time as well.

James began to speak again.

"This will take us very much time. But I am sure we'll succeed" Sirius looked sure about it too. He had a cocky smile on his face. Peter on the other hand, didn't look too sure. She couldn't blame him though. Since he wasn't especially skilled in any kind of magic, trying to learn how to become an animagus would surely be a very hard task for him, since it was hard for even a very good wizard or witch.

Next day, Evangeline made sure to be alone with Sirius. She wanted to be able to have a talk with him about Kate.

"Hey Sirius. It seems like my friend Kate has gotten a crush on you" She started.

"Oh, not strange there. I do am very handsome indeed" He answered. Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Modest as usual I see. Listen, I don't know what you feel about that. But maybe you could… I don't know. Maybe go out with her once and see if you could develop any kind of feelings for her. What do you say? She is a really kind and nice girl. Cute as well" Sirius thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to take her to Hogsmeade one day" Evangeline clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! That's good Sirius!" She gave him a hug.

"Hey don't worry. You have a good judge of character. I am sure Kate is a nice girl. I mean, I have not talked to her all hat much, but from what I've seen and heard, I would be glad to get to know her better"

When Sirius walked away, James arrived from the shadows with a crooked smile on his face.

"If you now play matchmaker, do you think you could talk to Lily for me. You know, put in some few good words that might make her like me?" Evangeline shrugged.

"Fine, but it won't work. Never done this far" It was strange to her how James all of a sudden could be so interested in Lily, after calling her boring and all.

Evangeline and Peter was close to the lake. She was helping him with some homework. Peter looked very much down.

"I don't understand. I am such a hopeless case. I will never be as good as James, Remus and Sirius" He sighed and sat down on the ground and poked the ground with his wand.

"Don't say that Pete. I mean, you should never compare yourself to others. You are certainly good at something the others are not" Peter didn't look sure about that.

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't even dare try and turn myself into an animagus" Evangeline kneeled down beside him.

"You should. I wish I could take your place. But I won't break my promise to Remus. I will not try it. But you have James and Sirius who'll help you with that. I don't think you need to be worried. Now, get up and let's do it again. This time I am sure you'll be able to cast the spell right" She helped Peter up again. He sighed, concentrated and pointed the wand at a tree.

Before he had time to cast any spell, James came rushing towards them. He had a huge smile on his face, and looked more then proud.

"Know what? I never told you this before because I wanted to see if I would be great at it, but I think I should tell you all now, since the word will be out soon anyway. I am actually our Quidditch teams seeker! And I would love it if you all would come and see the next game" He shouted happily. Evangeline wasn't surprised. James was very good at flying a broom. And a seeker needed to be that in order to catch the golden snitch. It was no easy task. The golden little flying ball was very quick. If James caught it, it would end the match, and Gryffindor would win. But if the other teams seeker would catch it, they would win. During the time the seeker tried to catch the snitch, other players would try to score points to their team with other balls. It surely could be a dangerous game. She wasn't surprised that James didn't hesitate though. He was not scared of a bit of danger.

"Congrats James. I hope you'll win many victories to Gryffindor" She smiled. She had never been interested in Quidditch. But since James would be in the game now, surely she would love to be there and support him. She had not been to the last match, but surely she would see him in action soon. At least she knew that Gryffindor had won the last competition they had. It must have been James who had won it. It was strange she hadn't head this before now though. Maybe because she was so uninterested in Quidditch.

Next day Evangeline and Remus had a date at the three broomsticks, a pub at Hogsmeade. The warm butterbeer was perfect since the snow hadn't completely gone away, and the wind was still slightly chilly. After she had taken a zip and looked up from the glass, Remus suddenly chuckled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"You have butterbeer on your face love" She blushed in embarrassment.

"W...where?" She asked, wanting to take it away. He smiled.

"Dont you worry. I'll fix that" He leaned towards her, and then kissed her cheek and gently licked away the butterbeer that had stuck there. Evangeline's eyes widened in surprise, and then she blushed again, but this time because she was flustered in a good way.

"T...thanks" She stuttered. When Remus saw her blush, a smile crossed his face.

"You are all too cute Evangeline" He said, making a big smile cross her face as well.

"You are even more so Remus. My heart always race when I am close to you" She confessed.

"As mine does when I am close to you then?" He chuckled again.

They got out from the three broomstick and snow had once again begin to fall down. Not much, but it still made everything cold. Evangeline shivered.

"Oh dear, I didn't think it would be much colder. I should have brought some warmer clothes" Remus suddenly took of his coat and placed it over her shoulders before placing his arms around her.

"Better so dear?" She leaned closer to him.

"Much better" She chuckled. And thus, they walked back towards the castle like that, close to each other.

 _ **(Yay next chapter is up :D I like that I am able to work fast on these chapters :D I hope you all like it :) Please, do leave a comment if you want me to continnue on this fic :3 Hope you all are fine and gave a good day. Laterz )**_


	10. Slughorns party

_**Slughorns party:**_

Their third year passed and the fourth year arrived. Evangeline had introduced Remus to her parents, who liked him very much. They loved that she had gotten such a clever boyfriend. Evangeline felt really happy and excited for the year to come.

As usual, the boys where up to their pranks and exploring. It felt like they everyday found some new hidden passage, or a secret that no one else had found before. They usually told Evangeline about it every time they found something, which she was happy about. She liked to be included in their group like that.

Evangeline was about to go to bed when Lily suddenly showed up beside her bed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to follow me to Slughorns party? He told me I could invite anyone I'd like. And It would be fun to take you with me. And then you will be able to get to know Snape a little better to, since he will be there" Evangeline wasn't sure. Slughorn was a good potion professor, but he wasn't very clever or fun to be around. He only liked the very talented students, and tend to ignore the less talented. He had many times tried to get Evangeline to join hos little club of gifted witches and wizards, as well as Remus. But none of them had been interested in that, to Slughorns big disappointment. She as well didn't feel like going because it would be a full moon the same night, and as usual she wouldn't be getting any sleep because of that. Bur since Lily asked her, she surely couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll come. Just make sure he won't ask me to join the club again. I'm only going for your sake" Lily smiled, hugged Evangeline and then went back to her own bed.

The next day Evangeline had a hard time knowing what to wear. She didn't want to be too fancy, but it wouldn't do with any ordinary clothes. Not when she had seen what Lily was going to wear. She looked really beautiful.

"Good thing James doesn't see you now. He would be drooling all over you" She laughed when Lily did the last thing to her look.

"Heh, Potter better keep away then, or else I will hex him to oblivion" They burst out laughing together.

Finally Evangeline manage to find something that could work. It was a black, knee-length dress, with no arms and a red ribbon on the side of her hip. She picked a black choker that would go well with the dress.

Lily then helped her with fix her hair. When Lily was done, she gasped and smiled.

"Wow girl. You look really beautiful. Remus should see you now. He would go crazy" Evangeline blushed and looked at the mirror Lily was holding up for her. She almost didn't recognize herself. She smiled happily.

"Thank you so much for helping me dear" Lily gave her a thumbs up and then placed the mirror back down again.

"Let's go then shall we?" Evangeline nodded and allowed Lily to lead her down to the place where Slughorns party would be held.

Slughorn happily greeted them at the entrance.  
"Welcome Evans my dear. Oh, I see you manage to get miss Redwood with you" He gave Evangeline a happy look.

"Only here for the party Mr. Slughorn sir" She made sure to clarify before going inside the room.

She did feel out of place with all these people. They where Slughorns favourites, all of them. The people who showed how smart they where in class.

Snape was beside the punch and zipped on a glass. Lily and Evangeline walked up to him.

"Severus, this is Evangeline" Lily swooped her hand towards Evangeline, who smiled and reach out her hand for him.

"Nice to meet you Severus" Snape didn't look pleased at all.

"You are that witch who always hang around Potter and those other morons right?" Evangeline didn't know what to say. She let her hand fall down back to her side. Lily gave him an angry look.

"Stop that Severus. Don't be mean. Don't take your anger out on her. She has done nothing to you" Snape just snorted angrily and walked away from the two girls. Lily sighed.

"I am sorry Evangeline. He usually isn't such a prick" Evangeline shrugged.

"It's fine Lily. I am not here to befriend him anyway" She assured and instead took some punch for her and Lily to enjoy.

"I know. I'm just worried about him. He seem to fancy the dark arts a bit too much. And I don't want him to get into trouble. And he always hang out with that Lestrange girl. She does not seem like someone who is a good person. I saw her use some dark magic. I think she is up to no good"

That did worry Evangeline a little. But she decided to let it go. Dumbledore would never allow anyone to do dangerous things that could harm another human here at Hogwarts. Black magic and dark arts where no good though.

After a bit of small talk with the others, it was finally time to head back to the sleeping dorm. As expected Slughorn had tried to get Evangeline to get into his exclusive club, but she kindly declined every time.

"I don't understand why you don't want to join. It should be an honour" Evangeline shook her head.

"Never. I don't care about such things. It's only to show status. And I hate such things. Everyone is perfect in their own way. There is no need for a club who only love and rewards the smartest of students" Lily did agree with her, but she still liked to be a part of the club.

After laying in bed for a while, Evangeline decided it was no idea trying to sleep, so she went back to the window to look out on the Hogwarts ground as she always did during this time.

Lily woke up and looked at her friend. She thought it strange why Evangeline always seemed to act like this once in a while. At least she didn't cry. Now she only looked out with sad expression.

After sitting like that for a while, Evangeline decided to sneak outside. She was too restless to be sitting like that.

Without James invisibility cloak, she had to be more careful not to be seen. She didn't know where she wanted to go to, but soon headed towards the library. After turning a corner she was about to give up a shout of surprise, since she was about to collide with Dumbledore. He on his end didn't seem all to surprised.

"Oh my! I...I am so sorry sir. I… I don't know why..! I am…!" Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her blabbering.

"I see that the moon makes you restless child. Never the less. I don't think it is wise to be up after bedtime, wouldn't you agree?" Evangeline lowered her head in shame.

"I know sir. Sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep" A smiled crossed the headmasters face.

"Then why don't you follow me? I was about to head down to the kitchen for a little of my favourite ice cream" Evangeline smiled back. The thought of this long-beared, old man loving ice cream was kind of cute.

She nodded and followed him down to the kitchen, where he told her to wait until he would come back. He soon did with two popsicles and handed one over to her.

"Thank you sir" She said and took it. She began to lick it as they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I heard you where at Slughorns party. Did you like it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really. That's not my crowd" Dumbledore gave her a sneaky smile.

"I see. I guess it's not. Well, now we're here. You better get back to bed and at least try to get some sleep. No one will thank you if you are too tired" He turned around and left her at the entrance portrait. She said the password, and the portrait swung open and revealed the common room. She sneaked back up to her bed and actually manage to get a bit of sleep.

"So how are you guys doing animagus wise?" Evangeline asked the boys curiously. She wanted to know if they had succeed, and what animal they might turn into.

"No luck so far. It really is no easy magic we are dealing with. But I am sure we'll do it sooner or later. We just need some more time. We are reading every book we can, and practice as well as fast as the time is on our side" Remus gave them a disapproving look.

"I still think this is a bad idea. And what if someone would find out? You would definitely face severe consequences" James chuckled and rested an arm on Remus shoulder.

"Don't worry your sweet little head about it. We are careful. And we are together in this. Nothing bad will happen when we are here to help each other. I would not be able to do it alone though" He gave Sirius and Peter a friendly nod. James then turned his interest back to Remus.

"Hey, are you going to study with Lily again?" Evangeline sighed when she understood where this where going. Lily and Remus had gotten closer thanks to Evangeline, and now they gladly studied together all three of them. But this time Evangeline had other things to do, so she wouldn't be able to join them. She was happy that Lily at least liked Remus. They had a lot of fun together. Remus sighed as well, also knowing where this would go.

"Yes James, I am. Why?"

"Would you hand her some good words about me?" Remus placed the book he had read on the table.

"Please James. I know you like the girl, but how many times do you have to get the cold hand to get the message?"

"I agree with him bro" Sirius said. James pouted.

"Come on, it's no fair. You have Kate Sirius, thanks to Evangeline playing matchmaker. And you Lupin have Evangeline here. I have none" He dramatically fell down on the couch.

"Well, to be fair, Peter does not have anyone either" Sirius said in the hope that it would cheer his friend up. It didn't of course.  
"Well, I am sure if Pete changed his style a little to a more… proper one, he would get girls as well" Peter looked a bit offended.

"What's wrong with my style?" He asked.

"Look at that shirt mate. I am only being honest. That shirt will get you no lady for sure" Remus looked up at James.

"Hey, don't be mean to him okay? Looks is not all anyway. I am sure Peter will find a girl as well who'll like him for who he is. After all, If I did, he surely will too" Peter smiled gratefully towards Remus.

"Thanks mate. See, he thinks I am fine the way I am" James chuckled and patted peters leg.

"You are. I am just messing with you mate"

When the fourth year was getting to its end, Evangeline felt a bit nervous. Next year they would have the O.W.L test. It was a very important test that would more or less determine which career the students would be able to apply for. Things this year had already been a bit hectic, preparing for the upcoming test for next year. They had al started to prepare for the test this year, since it is of such importance that the students does well. Remus, Evangeline and Lily had had their heads between a book for most part of the year. But it was also great fun, since they could study together.

Evangeline was surprised that James, Peter and Sirius got anything done between all the pranks they played. Even if Remus where part of some of them, he usually left them to do the pranks most of the time. He where usually only part of the minor once. He might be well behaved, but he did not mind a few laughs here and there at times. Evangeline didn't either.

They all took the train back to their ordinary lives. Evangeline always loved to get back home and tell her parents how her year had been. She would try to study hard at home for the O.W.L Test. She really wanted to pass it, even if she was not sure what she wanted to be when done. Maybe an auror. It was a prestige filled job. It was about upholding the law and make sure that witches and wizards where safe. She really needed to figure out what she wanted to do after she graduated Hogwarts.

 ** _(Here is the next chapter guys :D I hope it was a good reading for you all. This one is a fic I've had in my head for a long time, so it's really good to see it come alive. We still have a while to go until it's finished. So I do hope you all want to follow me on this journey and see it to the end :3_**


	11. Prefects and success

_**Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Have not had the inspiration, but now I am back. Rest assure I will have this fanfic done ;) So don't worry)**_

 _ **Prefects and success:**_

When they came back to school, Sirius, James and Peter looked at Evangeline's and Remus prefect badge with amazement.

"Cool! You two are prefects now for Gryffindor house now! You must really be trusted!" James said and took an even closer look. Remus smiled a sneaky smile.

"I am sure we where allowed to become prefects because Dumbledore hopes we will be able to keep you two calm" He said and gave James and Sirius a stern but amused look.

"Whatever do you mean moony?" James said, suing a new nickname he had given Remus while looking innocent.

"Just don't make this hard on us okay? I can't have your backs all the time. As prefects, me and Evangeline have to do what is required of us" Evangeline nodded in agreement. But she knew she and Remus would look between their fingers as long as it wasn't anything too severe.

When the sorting was done, Remus and Evangeline was the once who had the privilege to show the new students to their common rooms. Evangeline was happy to be a prefect. And she had promised Remus to cover for him when he couldn't be present, which he was very grateful for. She was just happy she could be of help.

The days passed. James, Peter and Sirius still took every chance they got to torment poor Snape. Remus and Evangeline was usually not a part of it. But Snape was James and Sirius best punching bag. She didn't know what made James hate him so. Maybe it was because Snape seemed to have a bond with Lily. Evangeline didn't think that was it. Lily may be a bit close to Snape, but they was usually not all to much with each other. That might have to do with them being in different houses. Evangeline still didn't think it was fare to be so mean towards Snape. As the years had gone bye, they had done even worse things towards him, that would be considered humiliating. She could see the hatred burning in his eyes each time the gang did something new towards him. She just hoped he wouldn't snap one day and do something they would all regret. As for now, he seemed to be fine to curse them under his breath and give them hateful glares.

A couple of weeks later, the sun was shining bright above the Hogwarts ground, making the green grass glisten with its morning dew.

The students and teachers alike headed out towards the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor was about to play against Ravenclaw. Something that James had reminded them about all yesterday.

The blue Ravenclaw banner with its eagel, and the red banner with the Gryffindor lion was swaying in the mild wind when they arrived and took their places. Sirius looked very exited.

"James is the best! He will catch the snitch in record time for sure!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Calm down Black. They are about to begin!"

The teams flew out on the stadium on their brooms. And there was James. He looked so at home on the broom. It was the newest model, and very fast. Even if they had much to study for their big tests, none of them had wanted to miss their friends match. Ever since he had told them he was on the team, none of them had missed a match. Even Hagrid, the grounds keeper, had arrived to watch the match. Evangeline hadn't talked much with him, but she knew he was a really kind man. He was very big. Half giant she would say, with wild, brown hair all over his face. Despite his wild appearance, caused by his giant blood, he never said no if it meant he could help someone. Apparently he had been expelled for something she didn't know about. It was probably a really sensitive topic, and she didn't want to cause him pain by remember it all. Dumbledore had anyway allowed him to stay on the school grounds. He wasn't allowed to use magic though.

" _And here we go! Rowan Reed has the Quoffle and are now targeting the Ravenclaw ring! Oh no! Chang Lee has taken the ball and are now on his way to grab a score for Ravenclaw!"_ The announcer shouted out and tried his best to keep track on what was happening on the track. Evangeline followed James with her eyes, trying to see if he showed some sign that he had seen the snitch. The small, golden ball was unbelievably fast and hard to catch. But James reflexes was without a doubt admirable.

Ravenclaw manage to score three times, while Gryffindor scored five. If James took the golden snitch now, they would win.

James looked high and low to find the snitch. Evangeline could see how he concentrated real much. She, Sirius, Remus and Peter shouted their encouragement to the Gryffindore team. And soon, James actually seemed to fins something. He leaned forward pushing his broom to the max.

" _James seem to have found something. Oh! There it is! James Potter has found the golden snitch!"_ Everybody looked in anticipation on what would happen next. The other seeker moved towards James with a high speed, but James was faster, and thus, all of a sudden, James had caught the little golden ball in his hand and, raising it to the air for everyone to see.

" _And the winners are...Gryffindor!"_ The announcer shouted happily.

The team flew down to shake each others hands and thank for a good match. And thus, they all headed back towards the castle.

Inside the common room people celebrated. Evangeline sighed. She would have nothing against it otherwise, but she was really stressed out by all the school work. The forth year had been enough hard as it was, but now, when they soon would have all the hard tests she didn't want to get a bad score. This was for her future after all. Remus, who sat beside her, looked like he felt the same. He closed his book, and rubbed his temples.

"Should we head down to the lake? I don't think they will stop celebrating any time soon" He offered and smiled towards her.

"Good idea Rem"

It was still warm outside even though the sun would soon set. The summer warmth was welcoming and nice. Evangeline and Remus sat down beside the lake and opened their books once again. They didn't study for long until a big, black dog showed itself on top of the hill. It wagged its tail and slowly made its way towards them, as if to show that it was friendly.

When it was beside them, it sniffed Evangeline's hand and allowed her to pet it.

"Hello there, and where did you come from?" She asked. Remus smiled and patted the dog as well. All of a sudden, without any of them noticing, a big stag had arrived just beside them, and was looking at them with its big eyes, and leaned its head against Remus shoulder.

Remus quickly backed away, pushing Evangeline behind him in a protective manner while trying to put a distance towards the stag. The dog on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the stag at all. Instead, it gave a big dog-smile towards it, yelped, and rolled around in the grass beside the stag, who had started to kneel down and roll around as well. Remus looked at them in disbelieve.

"That is not a normal stag behaviour for sure. It isn't scared of us at all"

When he said that, the dog and stag started to slowly shift, and suddenly, Sirius and James stood where the animals had just been.

"Oh dear lord! You should have seen your faces" James laughed.

"James! Sirius! You manage to turn into animals!" Evangeline shouted happily and clapped her hands in amazement.

"Yes we did! Peter will manage soon as well. He just need a little bit more help" Sirius said and smiled at them proudly.

"I have to admit, that was amazing" Remus said with an impressed voice. He had never thought that the guys actually would be able to manage the magic it required.

"What do you think we did most of our fourth year? We wanted to be able to manage this as fast as possible. Now, we can be with you next full moon!" James looked very happy by that fact, but Remus didn't look as happy.  
"Listen. I am really flattered that you have done all of this for my sake. But I don't want you to risk this much. I mean, I can still attack and hurt you guys pretty badly, even if you are not in human form. And as I said before as well, I don't want you guys to be close when I… lose myself"

"I won't listen to this Remmy, We will not give up on this plan just because you advise us not to. It's us you're talking about. We are not afraid for a little risk. It will be sweet" James winked with a cocky smile.

"Trust me, there is nothing sweet with a bloodthirsty wolf who seconds ago was your friend" Remus tried to talk some sense into them.

As expected, they still refused to listen, and Remus gave up his try to talk against it.

"Weren't you two celebrating the victory for Gryffindor by the way?" Evangeline asked Sirius and James as they walked back up towards the castle.

"We did, but we couldn't stop ourselves from showing you our animal forms" James answered proudly.

Back at the common room, Evangeline looked at the couch where Lily was frenetically doing her homework. As well as the rest of them, she was worried about the O.W.L test. She didn't want to fall behind. Evangeline thought how the boys had had any time to practice for their tests when they seemed to have put so much effort into becoming animals at will. She wasn't too worried though. James and Sirius was very skilled wizards, even if they where lazy at times, or rather had fun playing pranks on people. They would pass the test for sure.

Evangeline said good night to the boys and then sat down by Lily.

"How's it going?" She asked, looking at the big pile of parchment on the table.

"Fine I think. I hope I will do good on the test" She said nervously.

"I am sure you will Lily. Don't worry too much. Me, you and Remus can study together again soon. I am sure you'll do absolutely fine" Lily gave her a thankful look.

"That means a lot. Thanks. I feel a bit better just by you saying that" Evangeline clapped her hands together.

"So, let's study a little bit more before we head to bed"

The night was warm. Evangeline and Lily decided to sit by the open window in the sleeping dorm, and breathe in the fresh summer air.

"So I need to ask you Lily. Do you have a thing for Snape?" Evangeline asked curiously. Not that she saw them together all that much. But since Lily always tried to do her best to stick up to him when he got bullied, she wondered if Lily might have feelings for him.

"Oh dear no. We are just friends. I met him before I knew much about magic and stuff. He taught me a lot. And thanks to that, we are friends. Please, Can't you tell that bloody Potter to stop harassing him? It's one thing with innocent jokes, but this is just pure mean. I don't want to see Snape angry and hurt all the time because of them" Evangeline sighed.

"What can I do? James and Sirius will do what they feel like. That's how they are. I mean, it is a bit immature, but boys do mature late I've heard" She reasoned.

"Oh, don't come with that boys will be boys crap. Them being boys is no excuse to treat another person badly" Evangeline agreed. Of course she did. She also thought they took some things too far some times. At least when it came to Snape. But James and Sirius was her friends. And she knew how nice they could be. If you wasn't Snape that is. She just hoped they would soon understand that they should be nicer to Snape. It was not like they had to befriend or like him. Ignore him would surely be enough.

They talked a bit more until their eyes began to feel heavy and it was time for bed. The bed felt soft and nice when Evangeline fell down to it. Her head was filled with school. Magic sure was hard work. But she was happy. She had really developed since her first year. She looked over at Lily proudly. She had also came a long way, especially for someone who hadn't know that magic existed before her letter had arrived that she was accepted to the school.

Kate was already snoring in her warm bed. Probably dreaming about Sirius. Evangeline knew it wouldn't last long though. Sirius was a guy who wouldn't settle for only one girl.


	12. Stress and tests

_**Stress and tests:**_

"Guys, this still does not feel good at all. This is a very bad idea I tell you. If Dumbleodre knew, he would surely agree with me" Remus tried the reason with the boys. The moon would soon be a complete circle. And now, since all three of the boys had learned to become animals at will, it was time for them to experience their first full moon together. Well, all except Evangeline, which still made her a bit mad. She had also wanted to be together with them this night.

"It's not up for debate. We did this for your sake, and we sure as hell are going to see it through" James said with authority.

"I never asked for this! Besides, I never done anything like this before. I have no idea how I will react. Even if my bite won't turn any of you as long as you are in animal forms, I can still attack you and harm you. And what if you don't have your transformation under control, and accidentally turn back into humans again? How could I ever live with myself then?" Sirius walked up to Remus.

"Listen mate. You need to trust us okay? And what would life be without a little risks anyway? We have control, and we won't let you kill us okay? I promise this will work out fine"

Remus was the first one to leave, since he would spend a little time in the hospital wing until it was time to go to his transformation place. Then the other boys would sneak out, with the help of Evangeline making sure no one was left in the common room. She had also agreed to see them inside once the morning arrived, since she would not be able to sleep anything tonight anyway.

Evangeline sat on the couch looking out the window when she noticed Remus dark figure walking outside. Shortly after she felt a pat on the shoulder, which meant that James, Sirius and Peter where ready to leave. She walked to the entrance portrait, pretending she would only go out and get something before heading back to bed. The boys sneaked out together with her.

"Thanks Evangeline" Sirius said, covered by the invisibility cloak.

"Don't mention it. I'll be waiting for you guys tomorrow then" She waited for a short while before she got back in from the portrait and decided to head to bed. But soon, the usual restlessness came over her, and she moved to her usual spot at the window, looking down at the castle ground. She decided that she at least should do a little schoolwork, giving that they would have their hard tests this year, to determine what their future career would be.

She got her books, sat back at the window, lightened a candle, not to wake anyone up and started to read and take notes.

Lily woke up to see her friend once again sitting by the window. She found this behaviour strange. She only seemed to do it at specific nights. She decided to leave Evangeline alone for now. She was at least not as sad as she had been the first time Lily had noticed her there. She decided to closed her eyes and go back to sleep.

When the early morning came, Evangeline quietly moved herself back to the common room. She hoped the boys would soon be back. Even if she trusted them, she still felt worried. Werewolves where no creatures one should play around with.

After what felt like an hour, the portrait finally opened, and the three boys stumbled in. Evangeline gasped when she saw the blood on their face and clothes and quickly went to their side, helping them up.

"Oh dear lord! Are you all okay?" Peter, who looked the best out of them quickly nodded.

"Don't worry. It's not all ours. Rem… The wolf was quite violent towards itself" Sirius had a scar across his face, and James looked ragged, but they all seemed to breathe and be able to stand up, after she had helped them.

"It's okay. We left before our nurse would take him back up to the hospital wing. It would be bad for her to see us there. Besides, if he woke up and saw what we looked like, he would only beat himself up about it. I can assure you that we definitely look much better then he is right now" Sirius said once Evangeline had helped them to the couch and he had catched his breath.

James just sat there, looking into the fire, not saying anything. He looked pale and tired.

"Are you okay James?" Evangeline asked worried.

"It's a good thing you didn't become an animagus with us. You wouldn't have been able to handle it. He was so strong. And… And to not be able to do anything when your friend is in so much pain is just… horrible." James said quietly. Sirius sighed and gave James an angry look.

"He told us to wait outside until he had quiet down, but you just had to disobey huh?"

"I could not just stay there. I...I didn't know what to do"

Evangeline felt a sting in her heart. She was worried for Remus. He must have been, and still bee in pain.

"How come Peter seems to have no wounds?" She asked.

"He turns into a little rat. The wolf took more notice on me and James who are the bigger animal" Sirius answered tiredly.

Peter was the first one to get up from the couch.

"I think we should take a shower and get to bed quietly. We might still be able to get a few hours of sleep before classes starts" The others agreed with him and got up themselves.

Evangeline, now sure that they would be fine, bid them a good night before heading to bed herself. Now when she knew that they where all back safe and sound, she could finally relax.

Evangeline woke up by someone nudging her awake, and when she slowly and tiredly opened her eyes, it was Lily.

"Bloody hell, let me sleep. I am tired" Lily sighed.

"No wonder since you where awake that late at night. Come on, classes starts soon. And you don't want to be late"

Now it was Evangeline's time to sigh. She had probably only slept for two hours and where in no shape for school. But she manage to get herself done and follow Lily and Kate down to the common room where she was met by Sirius, James and Peter, who all looked like crap. The blood was gone, but they still had some scars and bruises. And all of them looked dead tired still.

"And what happened to you three?" Lily asked confused.

"Rough night baby" James answered and gave her a wink. Lily gave him a look of disgust, shook her head and dragged Evangeline and Kate away from them. Evangeline did notice Kates blush when passing by Sirius though. Not strange though, Sirius seemed to have that impact on many girls at Hogwats.

It was hard for Evangeline to focus on the classes. She almost fell asleep. Thankfully Lily where there to make her best effort to keep Evangeline awake. During the break, Evangeline, Kate and Lily decided to sit by the tree and study for the exam together. It would not be too long before it was time, and everyone could feel the pressure and panic in the air. Evangeline was usually quite sure about her magical ability, but now it was even hard for her to remember everything she learnt throughout the years. She felt especially bad for Remus. Because of his condition, he missed some of the lessons that could be of importance. But when he finally came back from the hospital wing, she was happy to go through all he things he had been missing.

The boys had manage to patch themselves up pretty well until Remus came back, but he was still worried about what had happened, and wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt them. He wanted them to explain everything that had happened. They reassured him that they where fine, and that everything had gone well.

One evening Evangeline and Remus where down at the river to study again. After a while, she felt tired and rested her head against his shoulder. Her cheek touched his neck, and she closed her eyes. She felt so happy to be close to him. His skin was warm by the sun and made all the cold leave her. He leaned his own head on hers, and they sat like that. She felt like it was a moment she wanted to last forever, having his arms around her. She felt so calm whenever she was close to him. She could also feel how he relaxed when he was with her as well. His kindness was unlike anyone else, and they could always talk about everything. He was such an intellectual person.

As Evangeline had expected, Sirius and Kate's relationship ended pretty quick. That forced Evangeline and Lily to lend a shoulder for her to cry on, and Evangeline scolding Sirius, saying that he could have ended things a little bit nicer. He just shrugged.

"There is never a good way to end a relationship Eve. It's not like I wanted to hurt your friend deliberately"

Every month Evangeline was worried, but after a while she noticed a difference. The boys came back, no longer with as many scars and bruises as before.

"The wolf seem to have accepted us" James explained one early morning after coming back.

"Yeah, he does not attack us as much any more, and even allow us to get closer to him" Sirius continued. Evangeline was glad. They told her that because of this, the wolf had also stopped attacking itself, and had somehow became much calmer. Still dangerous, but calmer. She could notice it on Remus as well. He didn't have as many new scars any longer as he had before, and seemed over all happier.

He always hated that time of the month, and his mood drastically changed because of the moon, but he still seemed a bit brighter.

Evangeline soon also learned that the boys where about to craft a map over Hogwarts, where every secret passage they had manage to find throughout the years would be visible for the one who read it. They also came up with nicknames for themselves. James became Prongs, Sirius Padfoot, Peter Wormtale and Remus Moony. She chuckled about the names, finding them fitting for the animals they all could become.

And thus, it was time for the exams. Evangeline was very nervous, as everyone else. The people who would watch over them as they did their exams looked very stern. Evangeline would be happy as long as she would pass. She wished her friends good luck, and sat down by the desk to take the exam. She was pleased to notice that she seemed to know the answers to most of the questions.

After about one, two hours she felt happy with the answers and waited for the time to hand it in. When she finally could, she and Kate decided to go and grab a small bite to eat. When they felt satisfied, they decided to go look for Lily. They didn't come far before they was her rush up towards the castle with tears in her eyes.

"Lily! What has happened dear?" Kate asked, but Lily just walked passed them, not looking up.

"James Fleamont Potter!" Evangeline shouted at him angrily.

"What!" James shouted back.

"You know how Lily feel about Snape! How could you do something that stupid! It's… It's more then bullying! It's torture!"

"Oh shut your pie hole Eve! It's not! That slippery snail deserved it! And besides, Sirius was also a part of it, and Peter cheered for us! Don't only blame me!" Evangeline where almost red out of anger.

"I am mad at him as well, but now I'm talking about you!" She crossed her arms over her chest, not going to let his behaviour pass once again.

"Come on! Snape called her a mudblood! That is way worse then what I did to him!" James argued.

"Yes, it's very awful, but that does not excuse your behaviour. And he did say it after you embarrassed him in front of everyone and angered him" James sighed.

"Fine, maybe I took it a bit too far this time. But you know how much I hate that guy"

"That is no excuse Potter! And it's only because he has such a good friendship with Lily, or at least had until you ruined it!"

Evangeline stormed back up to the sleeping dorm where she and Kate continued to console Lily.

"I...I never though Snape could say something like that to me" She sniffed and leaned her head against Evangeline.

"Don't care about him dear. You have me and Kate. Snape was just awful" Mudblood was something one said to people born form none magical humans, but still turned magic themselves. It was a most foul word said to make someone feel less worth.

After a while Lily calmed down, and could finally smile a little again. Evangeline handed her a pear to eat and regain some strength.

The next day Evangeine was still mad at Sirius, Peter and James. She was only around Remus, when he was alone from the others, Lily and Kate. She could tell that Remus felt guilty for not stepping up when the others had bullied Snape, but she didn't blame him. No one said being a prefect was an easy job, especially not when your friends are Sirius and James. It didn't take long for Evangeline to get back together with them though. Even if she was mad, they where her friends after all. And they did say that they now had come to understand that what they had done was pretty bad. What was bad though, was that they sometimes had the same classes as the Slytherines, and Evangeline could nothing else but be afraid that Snape would take some revenge on them, or that the tension between them sooner or later would explode and lead to a full out duel to the death.

After a couple of weeks, Evangeline noticed that Lily had began to talk with James, to her big surprise. It was a strange turn of event for sure. Had she forgiven him that easily? When Evangeline asked her about it, she only shrugged.  
"He actually came to talk to me and ask me to forgive him. He said that he really have acted like an immature prick, and now want to show his better side. And he did actually stand up for me when Snape called me a…. well you know. So I guess I can give him one more chance" Evangeline shrugged and chuckled.

"Sure, because he is so very much mature"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Lily laughed and placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Indeed it was" Evangeline confirmed.

 ** _(Since I have been so slow, here is chapter 12 already ;) I will try to do my best at being faster with my updates now :3 I hope you'll like this chapter. Please leave a comment and follow this story for more :3 )_**


	13. Love and friendship:

**_Love and friendship:_**

Their fifth year soon came to an end, and the sixth year started. It was hard for Evangeline to think that they soon would be done with school. Only one year left after this one. Her parents had been so proud once the owl had came with her test results.

Kate and Lily where also happy. All of them had passed their huge tests with good grades, as well as the boys. Well, Peter had barely passed, but still manage to do good enough.

They all celebrated with a butter beer at Hogsmeade. It was winter, and the warmth of it was really welcomed. James raised his glass.

"To us, for all our success. May we get far in life" They all raised their glasses with huge smiles. Peter suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Pete?" James asked.

"I've heard rumours. About…you know who going around killing a lot of people again. He seems to be getting even stronger"

Evangeline froze when she heard Peter mention it. You know who, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, his real name, had been a student at Hogwarts before they all got there. And now, he had gone too far with the dark arts, becoming evil, and strong. Most people didn't even dare to mention his name any longer. It was loaded with too much fear.

The news where filled with things about him. Even the muggles got warned. Of course they where never told that it was a wizard causing all the deaths. But with such an insane person, even muggles had to be careful and protected, since Tom wasn't scared to kill even them. No, he hated muggles, as well as muggle born. She was a bit scared. It was strange how he could have became so strong in such a short time.

Hagrid, Hogwarts ground keeper, a gigantic man living in a little cabin beside the forbidden forest made his way towards them when he heard what they where talking about. Hagrid had always been nice to the gang, and they came to like him, even though he usually didn't hang out with them too often.

"Don't ye worry. As long as Dumbledore is here, he won't be cocky enough to attack the school" James nodded.

"Yeah, right. And if he tries, we'll fend him off. So don't be such a buzzkiller Pete" James smiled and once again raised his glass. Lily smiled and held him close. They had seriously started to date now, and it made Evangeline happy that they all could be together like a big gang finally. She would not have to go back and forth between her friends any more.

Snape and Lily had completely stopped talking with each other. Evangeline noticed that it bothered her friend a little, but she didn't want to ask her how she felt about it. It might only make her feel worse. And beside, it was unavoidable giving how bad Snape had treated Lily back at the lake. And it was not like Snape would want to be close to her now when she dated James anyway. Sadly, he had began to hang out with people who seemed to sympathise with Voldemort. Like Bellatrix and other mean looking people.

One morning, Evangeline woke up with a cold. She told Kate and Lily to tell the teachers that she would not attend the classes for the day. She decided to go down to the common room to study a little for herself. It was quiet, and the fires warmth made her feel a little bit better. During the break, she saw how the portrait opened, and Remus came in with a cup of hot chocolate and some Christmas cakes.

"Here, I brought this from the great hall, since you don't feel so good" He sat down beside her and handed her the cup and cakes.

"Aww Remus. Thank you. You always know how to brighten up my day" She smiled happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled.  
"You are the one who always make me feel happy. Of course I need to do the same for you love" He felt on her forehead.

"How do I feel doctor?" She laughed.

"Hum… I do think you have a fever miss. I suggest you stop doing your homework, eat the cakes and drink your hot chocolate and then head straight to bed and get some sleep" She pretended to pout.

"I never saw you getting to bed when you have fever" He smiled and shook his head.  
"My fever is not the same as yours. Yours will soon get much better with a little sleep and relaxation" He assured and got himself comfortable on the couch while Evangeline started to drink the hot chocolate.

When she was done, she suddenly rested her head on Remus lap and stretched out on the couch.

"please read something for me until I fall asleep" She smiled up at him. He gave her a smile back, picked up a book and started to read with a smooth voice. His calm voice soon soothed her, and made her sink into the dreamland. When Remus noticed that she was sleeping, he gently kissed her warm forehead, placed a pillow under her head, and got up. He still had classes to attend to, and the break was soon over.

Evangeline woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep just like that. She smiled when she noticed the pillow under her head. She decided to go up to her bed and sleep instead. She was anyway too tired to continue her homework anyway. There would be more time tomorrow.

When Remus came back to the common room, he was happy to see the couch empty. It was better for Evangeline to get a good sleep in her bed instead.

The next morning Evamgeline felt a lot better. The fever was gone. The only thing she had left was a bit of a cough. Nothing too bad though. Kate and Lily tried to ask her to stay in bed for one more day at least, but Evangeline didn't want to miss one more day if it could be avoided, so she went to the classes anyway.

During break Lily had to go up to the common room to get a book she had forgotten. When she was on her way towards her bed, she accidentally knocked over Evangelines bag. When she bowed down to pick it up, she noticed a book with a cover of a wolf. She picked the book up and looked at it. It was about werewolves. Lily looked at it confused. Why did Evangeline have a book like this? It was really strange considering they where done reading about them a long time ago. Then Lily gasped when the realisation hit her. How could she not have noticed it sooner? Had it not always been a full moon when Lily woke up by Evangeline sitting by the window the whole night? A behaviour she usually didn't have other times. She always slept like a baby except for those special times. She was sure Evangeline herself couldn't be a werewolf. That would be impossible since Lily knew herself that Evangeline didn't change on full moons, so it must be someone else. There was no reason for her to have such a book otherwise right? A new gasp left her. Could it really be?… She had known Remus better then the other boys. They had studied together now and then. She had also noticed how he went away once evert month. And now suddenly, everything became clear for her. Surely that had to be it. That would explain everything. Even Evangeline's strange behaviour.

Evangeline wondered what took Lily so long. She decided to go up the stairs and see what had happened. She was only supposed to get the bock for their next class. She opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Hey Lil..." The words stuck when she noticed Lily holding the book. Evangeline could tell how her face became pale like a ghosts. Could Lily really figure it out with only a book? Surely she could only think that Evangeline was fascinated by werewolves and wanted to read up on them, right? But it was too late now to relax her beating heart and pretend like she hadn't given any reaction at all.

Of course Lily noticed her friends reaction and quickly went to her side.  
"Hey it's okay, don't panic. Listen, I understand everything now, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I am not like that, and you should know it. And besides, Remsus is my friend and your boyfriend. I would never do anything to harm him or put him in a bad situation. I'm actually glad that I got some answers about why he always leave every month and looks sick close to the full moon. And why you always act so strange during that time as well" Evangeline relaxed and gave Lily a thankful smile.

"Thanks Lily. That's why you are one of my best friends" She hugged her.

"Shall we tell Kate too?" Lily asked. Evangeline shook her head firmly.  
"No. The less people that knows, the better. I am sure he wouldn't want more people to know" Lily showed that she understood.

"I never understood why you always where so restless during that time of the month, and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything for you back then, when you where sad and might have needed to talk to me, so that I could try and make you feel better, even if I sadly can't help Remus" Evangeline smiled once again at her friends concern.  
"Don't worry about it. I could not have told you anyway. It would be like betraying Remus trust. But now it's anyway all my fault for leaving that book like that. I was very irresponsible of me. I loaned it from the school library since I wanted to get as much knowledge as I could. Anyway, I'm sure it's fine that you know since you take it as good as me, Sirius, Peter and James did. I am sure Remus won't panic about it if you tell him" Evangeline assured. Lily nodded.

"I'm not judging anyone. Especially not someone I known, at least a little, for so long. Remus has been nothing but kind. I always thought he was the most calm and kindest one out of the bunch anyway" She giggled. Evangeline couldn't help but giggle as well. It surely was true. Even if she liked all the other boys as friends.

As expected, since Evangeline told Remus that it was nothing to worry about, he was not especially frightened when Lily told him that she knew. Even though he couldn't understand how she figured it out. Evangeline was glad that he didn't react as he had done that time they had confronted him. Now it was different though. Since Remus trusted Evangeline, and thus, also trusted Lily.

The girls decided it was best not to tell him about the book. She didn't want him to know it was her fault Lily had figured it all out. She also decided that it was for the best to hand it back, before someone else might accidentally find it close to her and put together two and two.

James was glad that Lily knew about it. Now they could talk more openly about their animagus thing when she was close by.

Lily had been really shocked when she had realised that the boys could turn into animals. Of course she didn't approve that they had done it all illegally.

"Hey, I think it was a really smart Idea Lily. I mean, everything worked out fine. Besides, if this could help a friend, I don't mind breaking the law" Sirius tried to reason with her.

Lily couldn't help but give a small smile at that. The picture she had previously had about James had completely changed by now. It only made her like him more and more, seeing how considerate he was toward his friends.

The end of the year feast was fantastic. The excitement to only have one year left came over them. Evangeline had to start to think about her future. She looked at Remus with a smile. She knew that she wanted him to be a big part of her future. She hoped that he felt the same as well. His laugh at a joke Sirius made caused her to giggle. He looked so adorable when laughing.

Dumbledore raised his glass, and wished everyone a fine summer break. Everyone raised their glasses back, and then, it was time to dig in on the food.

As usual it was the most tastiest food Evangeline had ever tasted. fantastic family, good grades, fantastic friends, fantastic boyfriend, fantastic life. She felt so blessed thinking about all the amazing things she had, and wished for this happiness to never end.

The train whistled and marked the ending of the term. The group found an empty space and sat down. Evangeline opened the window to let the warm summer breeze fill fill the air around them. Then she leaned on Remus shoulder, and closed her eyes.

(Yes! finally a new chapter XD Sorry it took so long. Just had no motivation. Anyway, not too many chapter left now :D Soon, this story will come to and end. I don't know how many chapter more. Might be two left I think :D Anyway, please, do leave a comment on your thoughts. Might be whatever. Your comments makes me motivated to do better, and to continnue :) I Always make sure to answer them as well. Thanks again, and see you all, in the next chapter ;) ) 


End file.
